One More Time
by Peaches Girl
Summary: This story starts out towards the end of season 5 and goes AU from there. This is the first fic I ever wrote. Please review and tell me what you all think.
1. Chapter 1

Of course I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did but I don't.

It was a rainy day in Rome and the girls were just lying around watching TV. Andrew was popping some popcorn and they were waiting for a good horror movie to come on. Just then the phone rang and Buffy got up to answer it. "Hello Giles" Buffy says knowing there are only a hand full of people who actually have their number. Only Giles would call when they are totally comfortable.

"Hello Buffy, its Wesley." Buffy was stunned. How did Wes get this number?" Then Wesley quickly chimed in before she could say anything else. "Giles gave me the number. I called him first, but he told me I should call myself. He started to ramble a little and Buffy could hardly hear him speaking. "Wes, What is it. Is there something wrong with Angel?" In the back of Buffy's mind she was starting to think of all the awful things that could have happened to her former love. Since Wesley was calling and not Angel himself, something must be terribly wrong. Her stomach began to churn and she could feel the bile beginning to rise in her throat. She pushed it all down waiting for Wesley to reply and praying it was something simple and not the end of the world, again. Wes started to cough. "No, not at all "He stammered but then Buffy started getting agitated and said "what's the what Wes. Why have you called? I know not to give us an evil inc. update. We so don't need to hear about all the unevil things you think you are doing." Buffy said very sarcastically. Wesley was stunned. He knew they thought the AI gang was doing wrong at W & H but he didn't expect it to be so hard to start this conversation.

Buffy just started yelling at him "Wes get to the point please, we were getting ready for a horror movie and then I have patrolling to do. Spit it out. What's the what?"

Wesley thought he'd better get started or this would not last long. "Buffy, I need to tell you a few things that have been going on here in LA. Not all of if your going to like. It is necessary for me to tell you everything so you can fully grasp the gravity of our situation." Wes took a deep breath and then delved into the whole story. He started with Doyle's passing and gifting Cordelia with his visions, then Darla and Connor, he had to give her a moment to reflect on that one. It was a hard conversation to have in the first place and telling Buffy that the love of her life bore a child with another vamp, one who tried to kill her, really had to be hard to hear but he continued not letting her cut him off until he was finished. He then told of how they met Lorne, going to Pylia to rescue Fred, then Angel willingly losing his soul, hence the sending for Willow way back when. He then, finally, told the whole Jasmine story including Cordy going to the higher plane and coming back with the demon who took over her body and her untimely death because of it. By the time he got to Cordy's passing she let out a small whimper and Wesley stopped to ask her if she was ok. She said yes then asked him to finish.

At the end of his story he started to get to the Spike part but then he paused. Buffy finally cut in to ask him "is that it Wes aren't you forgetting the part were Spike is there helping Angel fight. I mean you wouldn't leave that part out would you?" Wes was stunned he didn't know what to say. After a few short breaths and some hums he finally got back to the story and finished with Fred's passing into Illyria. Buffy finally broke in just before he got to the part about taking out the Black Thorn. "Wes what does any of this have to do with me or anyone here?" She finally blurted out.

Wesley just started to spit it out about the Black Thorn, who they were and how they were connected to the Senior Partners. Then the plan that Angel had laid out for them. He told her it was a suicide mission and Angel wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. He himself didn't mind going out that way but he thought that Angel and Spike being Champions for the PTB that they needed more help in this fight. Buffy had no idea what to say. She was at a loss for words. What was Wesley trying to ask? She knew she didn't want to loose Angel or Spike but they weren't asking her for her help. So she asked Wes the nicest she could why they haven't called her. Wes replied. "Buffy, Angel and Spike both love you very much. They fight about you on a constant basis but, they are also worried about your well being. They won't ask you for help. They would never put you in danger. Your fight with the First, they both wanted to be your hero in that. Spike burned his self to a cinder to help you. They would never want you to walk into this. I am telling you if we succeed, the Senior Partners will want payback, retribution if you will. They will rein hell on earth and reduce LA to a parking lot to get it. I am asking for your help to save our Champions Buffy. They need you, we need you. Will you help?"

There was nothing but silence. Wes thought he could actually hear Buffy's mind pondering what he had just told her. It seemed as though they sat in total silence for ever. He could no longer stand the silence. Things were already in motion and there wasn't time to doddle even though he knew he had dropped a huge bomb on the Slayer. "Buffy, are you still with me?"

"What….. Yea…… um, I'm here. I had no idea Wesley. I'm just having a hard time believing that all that has happened. Why didn't Angel tell me? Why did you wait so long to call? Wes, you mean to tell me all this has happened and no one called us for any help? What were you thinking? Are you stupid or just stubborn?"

Wesley had enough; he started to get agitated at the implications of what she was saying. With everything that happened with Fred. They had called Giles for help, but he refused saying they didn't fight on the same side anymore. "Buffy what are you talking about; when Fred got sick we called Giles for help. He said we don't fight on the same team anymore. That's why when I called this time he gave me your number and told me to phone you myself. I wouldn't let it go. I had to hear it from you myself that we were evil and beyond any help from the new Council or the Slayers. We…."

Buffy cut him off right there. "What are you talking about? I knew nothing about what happened to Fred. How could you say that, wait did you say you called Giles for help?"

"Yes!" Wes was getting even angrier. Buffy could hear his steam building. "When Fred became sick, we called Giles to see if he new any way we could reverse the effects of the virus infecting her. Giles wouldn't hear of it. He just said we don't fight on the same side anymore and we were on our own." Wesley remembered every last detail of that conversation. He felt so helpless. Fred was the women he loved and he could do nothing to help her and got no help from the very people who were supposed to be fighting the good fight. He was beyond angry, and Buffy would hear it in his voice now. She cringed at the thought of Fred lying there helpless when her people could have done something, anything, to help.

"Wes, I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea. If I had known maybe we could have……..I…..I think I will have a little talk with Giles on that." Buffy was upset and saddened for Wesley and she was now determined to help him and Angel with what ever needed to be done. She had lost Spike once and Angel too for that matter and she would be damned if she was going to let it happen again when she can do something about it. She wanted Wesley to know that she The Slayer had not known of the betrayal that her Watcher had done and she indeed was willing to help with the now impending apocalypse. "We are going to help you Wes, I guarantee that. I can't say enough how sorry I am. I know you're not evil, Angel could never be as long as he has his soul and I think if he didn't I would know it. Now in the meantime I need to call the gang and come up with a game plan. I have a few slayers here with me but Faith has many more with her at the Hell Mouth in Cleveland. I will call you in an hour to update you. Wait for my call. Try to stall Angel just a little while longer." And with that said she hung up with the ex-watcher and called her Wiccan friend Willow.

"Will, I need your help." Was all she said, Willow knew she would help Buffy with anything. When she told her the story they both felt a little funny. "Wow, I mean, wow." Was all she could say? She never realized everything the AI team had going through, was still going through. And she was very sad to hear about Fred and Cordy.

"Ok, what are we goanna do?" Willow said with a sigh. "I don't know Will, I want to help but I'm not sure were to begin. Do you think we can get to LA in the next few hours?"

"You know what? I think I do know a way we can do it. Can you call Faith and have the girls ready?" Willow and Buffy were on the same train of thought. "Yea, I'll call her next and get everything ready."

Buffy knew they had to move fast.

"Give me Dawn a minute Buffy. She can help with the spell and Andrew too. Call me after you get a hold of Faith. I will have everything ready by then."

Buffy handed the phone to a puzzled Dawn. Willow filled her in on the short version of the story and gave Dawn specific instructions and a list of ingredients to buy. She knew their life was about to get very, very interesting.

The next 2 hours went by in a flash. Everyone was running around trying to get ready for who knows what, and the phone calls were pouring in from everywhere. They had to get to LA before the AI team was set on their perspective war path.

Her last call was to Wes. She filled him in on the game plan; he was very surprised they acted so fast. He knew Buffy wanted to help both of the men she loved. It was going to be hard for her to see them especially Spike. It had been a while, and the thing with Spike being back and not telling her had to be weighing on her mind. He set that aside and told her were to find Spikes place. He said they were to meet there in 3 hours and he was spending his last few hours with Illyria. Buffy was shocked to hear him confide this to her. She wondered what happened to the meager, shy watcher she once knew. He sounded like he had lived a life time in the few years since he had left Sunnydale. She could hear in his voice that defeated beaten sound of giving up. She knew that sound well. She felt it when she sent Angel to hell and again when he told her he was leaving her. Her heart broke a little for the ex-watcher. She wanted to tell him that everything would be alright, but she knew nothing she said would make that hurt painful ache go away. She knew that nagging hurt that plagued her every thought, her every waking minute. She sent her lover to hell. She did it. Then she left. She couldn't deal with the questions. The probing into what had happened. She saw her Angel come back, but it was too late she had to do what she had to do to save the world. She killed him. Then he came back and destroyed her once again when he said he was leaving to give her a normal life, ha, what normal life. There is no 'normal life' not for a Slayer. She knew exactly how Wes felt. When you loose the love of your life, you want to die with them. What's the use of hanging around after that? Wesley finally broke her out of her thoughts, "Ok, let's get this ball rolling. Bloody Hell, will we ever have a normal week. All I want is to hide in a corner with a nice cup of tea and forget the last two months have ever happened." He let out a huge sigh and said his goodbyes to Buffy.

It had been almost a year since she has seen her best friends. Willow and Xander were waiting for her and the girls to arrive. They decided to meet at the old hotel Angel owned. It was better than just popping up at Spikes place and having to explain why they had come besides there were too many people to fit into a one bedroom apartment. They had a group of over 60 slayers plus Faith and Buffy. They greeted each other then called Wes to inform him they arrived. He informed them of the missions Angel had given them each one taking out a member of the Black Thorne. Wesley was to take out a powerful wizard and Willow became very uneasy about that. She thought he may need help. Yes, he was a watcher and he did dabble in the magic's, but he was no Willow. She told Buffy to get started with everyone else and she left to help Wesley.

Buffy and Faith were at the hotel trying to lay the plan out with the rest of the girls. They showed the girls pictures of the AI team and made sure they knew to help them if needed. They pulled out the map and came up with the best game plan. Wesley called to give them the location of were they were meeting after they took care of the Black Thorn. After a while they gathered the weapons and headed towards the war zone.

Angel gave instructions to his crew and set out finish his mission.

As they were walking, Buffy fell into a trance. She started thinking about everything up until now. She couldn't think that her life had come full circle with Angel. Her she was off to fight yet another war. But this is the first time it wasn't about her. It was all about Angel. How could she think he was ever on the wrong side? Evil law firm or not. Then she started to think of the last conversation she had with him. Cookie dough? What was she thinking? What a stupid analogy. She was trying to explain away all her feelings saying she wasn't ready for a relationship but in her mind she knew that there was only one man that would ever own her heart and soul. That's why she could never make another relationship work. It wasn't that she was the Slayer, yes that had it's part, but it was the fact that Angel held her heart and never let it go.

Then she thought of Spike. Everything they had done to each other. Everything they had done together. She did tell him that day in the hell mouth that she loved him. She meant it. She loved him. It took her some time to realize what that really meant. She loved Spike. It was not the same love she felt for Angel but it was love. He had a piece of her heart.

Then she began to get angry. She didn't understand why he wouldn't tell her he was alive. How could he not think I should know? The more she pondered the reasons the angrier she became. 'Oh, he is so going to get it when I finally see him.' She was thinking. Then she wondered about him staying with Angel. When did they start fighting together? Maybe it was the whole grand sire thing. She was very conflicted.

She was so caught up in thought she barely noticed Faith walk up beside her.

"Yo B, I hope that is a battle strategy look and not a I'm-going-to-kill-them look." Faith piped in. She was smiling but still concerned that this was weighing to much on her sister slayers mind.

"What, oh sorry, I can't help it. Spike really pisses me off. I mean what's with the 'can't pick up the phone and say can you help', or hey I'm alive…….. how are you?" Buffy was stammering.

Just then Faith let out a loud hardy laugh. Buffy looked puzzled at first then a little annoyed. After a minute she began to laugh herself. She lost it laughing so hard she almost was crying. Then Buffy did the impossible. "Faith, I know it was weird and a little scary coming back to Sunnydale after everything that happened. I didn't think that I could ever forgive you." She then stopped walking and turned to Faith.

"I'm glad it's all behind us. There is no other person it the world I feel I could relate to on a slayer or friend basis. This is a strange situation. I think you understand that better than most…….you know…… how I feel." Buffy looked directly into Faiths eyes," I can see that you have changed. You do have it in you to be a good person. You have overcome so much. I am so proud to call you my friend."

Faith couldn't believe her ears. Was she forgiving Faith after everything she has done? "B, I…….I….. never expected to be forgiven. I just hoped we could get past it and move on. I don't deserve your forgiveness or your friendship."

Buffy started to smile again. "That's why it was easy to say that Faith. You have changed. I would have to be blind not to see it. Don't be so sure I forgive you all the way though. I still have my reservations but I do trust you in battle. Thanks for the pep talk. I really needed it."

They both just stared at each other for a moment until they heard the chatter of the other girls slowly making their way to them. They both extended a hand to each other and with that they turned and began to walk again. It was time to separate and hit the battlefield.

Willow was very worried about Wesley.

He was on his was to take out the wizard who was very powerful. He managed to create new memories of a family for Connor and also alter everyone else's in the worlds. That had to take some serious mojo. He must be wicked powerful guy, and also evil. You have to be evil to pull off that kind of black magic.

She was very scared that Wesley was just in it for the kill. She heard about Fred. They were in love when she became infected and Wesley was distraught. She remembered when Terra died. She was all black magic and scary veiny Willow. She could not imagine what Wesley was doing to deal with his grief being that Fred was still here in body in the form of Illyria. She imagined he was willing to sacrifice himself to be rid of this wizard.

She finally reached the house and sat back and watched as Wes entered the large abode. She waited a few minutes before following him in. Trying to listen to the conversation unfold, waiting for Wes to make his move, Willow sat with baited breath. Then finally she saw him make his first strike.

Wesley seemed to be holding his own then the tables started to turn. She ran into the room just before Wes got stabbed. Knocking the knife to the floor with a small spell, she tried to hit him with a barrier spell. He shot back knocking her down. She got up and put herself between Wes and the wizard. He was the ugliest demon looking dude she had ever seen and hanging with the Slayer, she had seen some weird stuff. He slashed at her with a few small spells then fired something at Wesley again. "Look little girl, I am very powerful. You can't think you would be able to beat me. Not with this little man and his measly spells. I have more power in my thumb." Then the wizard threw a fire ball at Willow. She ducked just in time but then really got angry. "Hey, that almost hit me! What the hell! Are you trying to piss me off?"

He laughed. "So little girl you think you can take me on? Yes, I do smell power but let's see what you got." He had a smirk on his face that really got her mad.

"Ok, you asked for it." Then he hit her this time. Small little fire ball to the right arm just below the shoulder. She jumped back then turned to look at Wes. Seeing he was ok her eyes began to turn black, then her hair. She was getting heated up quick.

He tried to hit her again but she grabbed the fire ball in mid air and sent it sailing back at him. He was so slow. He tried to duck but was hit in the chest full on.

Willow started chanting lightly then louder and louder. A bright fireball was building in between her hands, very hot and very bright. The wizard started backing away slowly but he was much too slow.

"Where do you think your going?" He turned to try to run but she hurled the fireball at him and he plummeted to the floor. She heard a loud crack. His head split like a melon. She stood there trying to calm herself before turning to check on Wesley.

"Wes, are you ok?" she said quietly. "Yes, thank you. I didn't know you could do things like that. This was my fight you……... I did not ask your assistance in this. Why are you here?" Wes looked a little agitated but Willow could see the fear in his eyes as well.

"Look if you are on a suicide mission here you can do that at the real battle. Now if you please we need to get to the meeting site. The others should be there by now and I don't want to miss being able to save my friends." With that she helped Wes to his feet and they both exited the house and headed to meet Angel.

About a block from the alley they were headed to they stopped to part from each other. Willow turned to Wes "Look, I know how you feel Wes. I lost my love and went almost crazy. I wanted to kill and be killed. You have to remember that you are part of something bigger. We need you in this fight and I don't mean just this one either. I mean the whole mission. Good vs. Evil…..you know what I mean. I know it's easier to just give up but it's not right and you know it. There still may be something we can do about Fred. Magic is different than regular death. There are things that can be done. Don't give up hope that we can find a solution."

She turned and gave Wes a hug. He must have really needed it because he held her for what seemed like several minutes.

"So, are you ready for the next chapter in this crazy thing we call life?" Willow asked with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Yes, thank you again Willow. I don't know if I would be able to bear much more without your assistance. You help is…….. Greatly appreciated." Wes nodded, then they turned a walked in separate directions.

Meanwhile in the back of the alley Buffy stood waiting for Willow and the war to actually start.

Willow finally reached Buffy and filled her in on what had happened. They saw the AI team reach the end of the alley. What the saw next make all the hair on the back of their necks stank on end.

Every demon they have ever fought and some they have never seen started coming out of nowhere. It was the scariest thing they have witness so far. It was defiantly going to be a long night.

They all finally reached the alley. They were tired and sort of buzzed from the fights they had just endured. Gunn was sporting a nasty stomach wound. "Your suppose to wear that red stuff on the inside Charlie boy" Spike said trying to lighten the mood.

Wesley had come last. Illyria was waiting for him. She acted as though she was glad to see him "I am pleased you have not expired yet Wesley." He was not sure he welcomed her seemingly friendly banter. He hoped they lived to see this to the end so Willow could help save Fred some how. But he knew that Illyria would fight to the end to help save them all and he did take a little comfort in that.

Gunn steps up and says "You take the thirty thousand on the left" Illyria stands up and says "you're fading; you'll last ten minutes at best." After she says this they finally let it all soak in. They are not walking away from this. Not this time. It was the worst battle they have ever waged but they are determined and they all stand at the ready.

"Then let's make them memorable." Gunn states barely able to move.

Spike walked up to Angel and said "In terms of a plan?" Angel retorts "We fight." Then Gunn stands up and gets ready, finding his second wind they all watch the on coming demons. There are so many and now and a dragon is flying over head.

Spike looks over to Angel again "Bit more specific?" Angel just smiles "Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon."

They all took their fighting stances. Waiting to be practically run down by demons, they are advancing quickly. It looks like thousands of them. When they almost reach the AI team, the demons stop suddenly. It was a though they hit a wall or something hard. Then they heard a familiar voice call out to them from above. It was Willow "Hey guys. You look like you could use some help." She smiled down at them; she loved being the white knight. Then another figure appeared, it was Buffy "Okay girls, time to get to work."

From both sides of the alley the AI team watched the slayers filed out. They were never so happy to see them. Spike and Angel just stared at Buffy when she finally descended down the steps and stood between them. "Okay boys, are you ready to fight?" Was all she said as she smiled to both of them "Look we will have time to talk later, now, it's slay time."

On the other side of the alley they saw Faith "Girls, you know what to do." Then she came down and stood next to Wes. Willow finally yelled down to them "hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can hold this barrier."

Faith slapped Wes on the back and looked over to Gunn with a nod then back to Buffy "Hey B, Giles called. He feels bad not being able to be here and said he has a surprise for us. The Council sent us a few more slayers for the fight." Buffy turned around to look at Faith "It's the least thing he could do since he didn't help with the whole Fred thing. How many?" Faith just smirked back "Oh, about 50 girls or so."

Angel looked at Buffy finally with a What-are-you-doing-here look. "Don't even ask. We have a war ahead let's focus on that for now." She knew there would be a lot of discussions ahead. She wanted to know things so did he for that matter. Spike on the other hand just stood with a blank look. He shook his head looked up to Willow "Hey Red, I think now is as good time as any." She nods and starts to drop the barrier. Spikes eyes went wide "Bloody hell" was the last thing they all heard before the fight began.


	2. Chapter 2

The demons seemed to come from everywhere. Hundreds of them, maybe thousands, and it was literally raining buckets pelting them hard. When the first wave of demons hit, and the whole group was split, the champions however were able to stick together.

They heard Faith yelling from behind them to her group of slayers to bank right. Buffy yelled to the other group to take the left. The rest of the group tried to cut up thru the center. Buffy picked up her scythe and started to advance. The battle had just begun but the AI team had already been battling. When they had first arrived at the alley Angel's team was already worn from taking down the Black thorn but with their new allies at their side, things seemed to be looking up and it gave them a renewed vigor.

Angel himself had taken a sever beating but the blood he took from Hamilton had healed any damage the crazed lawyer might have caused. He could feel the power in the blood he took and it made his demon rise dangerously close to the surface. He didn't really need the blood for his demon to push his way up in the first place. He had done so many dark and evil things of the course of the past few weeks and with every deed he did to make his plan play out, the closer Angelus came to taking over. It was taking every ounce of self control to keep his demon pushed down but the minute Buffy came within ten feet of him, he could feel him pushing with more effort than ever. They both loved Buffy, she was their mate, and they both felt her irresistible pull when she was near. Angelus knew Buffy was there even before Angel did and the demon let him know how he felt. He pushed and fought and screamed at Angel to be let out and it almost became painful to resist showing his game face. He used this to his advantage and when he thought Buffy was at a safe distance from him, he let out his demon and began to tear into anything that came near him.

They had managed to get Gunn out of the alley and over to Willow to be patched up. He looked really bad and at first tried to resist being pulled from the fight but then relented and went to his protectors. Dawn and Willow had made a make shift hospital area in an abandoned building outside the alley. Dawn brought as many supplies as she and Andrew could carry. Dawn got bandages and Willow tried a little healing magic to stop his bleeding.

Buffy tried her best to fight but her mind and at times her eyes would always fall back on her two champions. She was happy to see them working as a team instead of bickering like love sick boys which is what they usually did whenever she was around. It would always start out as smart ass remarks and end up in a face off of testosterone wielding; it was like they were 16 and not two hundred plus years old. She also felt like they were getting now were in the fight. The more demons they cut down the more that came. It was an endless onslaught of nasties and that dragon was going to halve to be taken out soon.

They all wondered about Giles' group. Where were they and when were they coming? Buffy was starting to worry. Everyone looked so tired and this fight had no signs of ending anytime soon. She was starting to doubt if they would actually win this one. She had witnessed several girls take some serious blows and she knew of two casualties already. She looked over to Angel and tried to surmise how he was handling his fight. He looked back with fierce yellow eyes and a grin on his face. This was the fight he was planning on and his demon seemed to revel in the carnage. His brief glance to Buffy cost him when a vampire took the advantage and kicked him from behind causing Angel to hit the ground with a hard thump. At that moment a few other demons joined the vamp and began to beat Angel with what ever weapons they carried. Buffy gasped and tried to make her way over to him but the hordes of demons in her way kept her at a distance and she struggled to gain as much ground as she could. It took him several minutes to get off the ground but he pushed himself as hard as he could and fought back his attackers. He quickly staked the two vamps in front of him and grabbed the sword that had been knocked from his hand earlier and began to pick off the remaining demons that had just rained down his last brutal attack.

That bought him a brief minute which he took by glancing around to see where Buffy had gone. They locked eyes and began to relay an unspoken message. There it was, that bond, and even though they had been apart for so long they still had that connection. He knew what she was thinking; hell he was thinking it himself. He tried to smile and give her a reassuring glance but they both knew they were in trouble. This was the fight of their lives and he was the one who started it. They have faced many battles but none of this caliber. They needed something big to win this one and they needed it fast. They were slowly being picked off and if a miracle was going to happen it had better happen soon. Angel fought his way over to Buffy and together they took on the last of the demons in front of them. Once she and Angel were side by side again, they surveyed the area around them to see who may need help. Spike caught Angel's eye and he pointed him out to Buffy. Spike was surrounded by dozens of demons and vampires and you could tell he was struggling to keep them at bay. They exchanged a glance then quickly ran over to help him.

Apart from one another they seemed to struggle to resist the oncoming mêlée but together they were a deadly instrument. When they came together they seemed to fit like a machine cutting thru demons like they were nothing but miniscule ants. They complimented each other, knowing what each others moves were going to be in almost a rhythm. As they fought below on the street Willow, Dawn, and Andrew were watching from above. Willow watched in awe as they danced around swinging their weapons and cutting down anything evil that dare to step in their way.

Buffy seemed to lose herself in the fight. She was with Angel and Spike and she felt safe, she felt powerful, and even maybe somewhat invincible. They were a force to be recon with. She thought in her mind, 'look out demons here we come'. She was feeling too superior and those feelings were cut short when Spike got a dagger in the belly and fell to the ground screaming in pain. They quickly stood on both sides of him trying to fend off anyone trying to finish the job they started. In one swift moment the tables had turned and now she was getting nervous. Her mind began to race of ways to finish this fight and get out of there before they were all dead. Then she thought of Willow. She knew that if she could just call out to her maybe Willow could do something to help get Spike out of the street and maybe help them do something to turn this battle around. She tried to reach out with her mind to her best friend. They all had a special connection that seemed to grow stronger over the years, they knew when the others were in trouble, they could feel it. "Willow, can you hear me?" Buffy tried to focus without loosing her balance in the fight. "Yes Buffy I'm here. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, no …. I'm……. Look Will we need help. Is there anything you can do to give us a hand? We need a distraction or something to tip the scale in our favor. Spike is injured and I can't watch him and my back at the same time. If we don't do something soon we may not make it out of this alley." Willow thought Buffy sounded so tired and maybe a little frightened but then realized she was scared only of loosing her two champions. She was selfless when it came to the people she loved and that alone frightened the hell out of Willow. She didn't want to lose Buffy, not again, and now Spike was hurt and she knew that Buffy didn't want to lose him again so soon.

"I'll try Buff, I can't promise anything. I have a few spells, maybe a chant or two. Let me see what I can whip up or whip out……you know what I mean." Willow tried to sound confident for Buffy's sake but Buffy could hear the weariness in her voice. "Thanks Will, anything will help I'm sure." Then Buffy went back to her fighting.

Willow walked over to the table, picked up her bag and pulled out a large book. She made it herself, a book full of spells she has done and a few she hasn't tried yet. After the battle with The First: her confidence in magic was better and she put this book together in hopes of being able to help her fellow Scooby's in the future. She opened the book and started flipping through the pages to find something or anything she could use. It was becoming frustratingly clear that she didn't have the time to properly comb thru the book for something appropriate and she let out a loud scream. She finally threw the book down "FORGET IT" she exclaimed. She walked to the window, threw it open, and looked down into the war zone below.

As she surveyed the scene for a moment she noticed the very large dragon flying overhead, every so often swooping down breathing fire and trying to pick up someone on its way back up. She grinned "I think I can take care of that thing at least." She put her hands together and began to chant; as she did a large energy ball began to build. It started to glow a pretty shade of orange and grew to almost the size of a large bowling ball. Her eyes and hair began to turn a funny shade of yellow and white and the energy ball began to spin wildly in the air above her. She waited to see the dragon descend on the crowd again and before it got low enough to inflict anymore damage she hurled the energy ball hitting the thing head on. Totally engulfed with its energy it tried to fly higher only to finally explode with a loud crack.

That was enough to distract all the fighting happening below. Everyone on the ground couldn't help but to look up in complete awe at the fiery blaze. The two head slayers then yelled "Lets go!" And the battle waged on. The distraction had helped and before the demons could react they were being slain and the scale was finally tipped in their favor.

As the demons watched, the slayers pushed forward to gain the ground they had lost. Faith had finally managed to catch up to Buffy and the others just as her team pushed back the remaining demons surrounding the three. They needed a short breather and new game plan. As they stopped to glance at each other, Buffy finally looked at Angel who had the most horrified look on his face. "Angel, what is it? Are you hurt?" He just lifted his arm and pointed. She quickly looked over and saw the most amazing thing. A young man was leading a group of girls from the back of the alley. They had finally arrived. Giles' slayers and they were being led by this young kid. Well he looked about 17 or 18 she wasn't sure but she thought he looked a little like Angel. He had his moves and his grace and Buffy thought maybe Angel had taught him to fight.

Angel couldn't move. He couldn't think. He just stood there with that look on his face. What was he thinking? Didn't he tell Connor to go home? Yes he did. He told him that this was his fight and Connor should be with his family. At first he was angry, and then he started to feel pride just wash over him. His son, the one who just months ago wanted him dead had come to his rescue. He had come to help his father live. Maybe he did do the right thing by Connor. Giving him the family he needed, the love Angel could not give.

Buffy looked back at them "Well, we better get going, this fight isn't going to win itself." She looked at Spike and smiled. "Can you fight?" Spike stood tall and gave her his sultry smirk. "Of course love, can't let a little stabbin keep a bloke down." And with that said they pushed forward once again.

That was the turning point in the fight. Connor's group from the back and they from the front, those demons never knew what hit them. They saw the groups of demons starting to flee from the alley and then out of nowhere girls were screaming shouts of victory. It was finally over. They won, again. It was now time to gather the wounded and check on the dead.

Buffy walked over to Angel and Spike "So, you got any suggestions on where we can go. We need a place to care for the injured and get some much needed rest. I'm all slayered out." Angel smiled "Well, I still own the Hyperion we could go there. It has plenty of room and we should still have some supplies on hand. Ask Xander, Willow, and Dawn to grab some more and meet us there; Faith knows the way. Let's get some of the wounded in the cars; we can come back for the dead later."

Angel and Wesley tried to help the girls to some of the rooms and showed Willow and Dawn where the injured should go. The hotel was quite large and when the gang had arrived there earlier, Buffy didn't have time to take it all in. It had been several months since Angel and his gang had been there and it showed. The place was filthy and Angel thought it lacked the neatness it used to have when Cordy was tending to it.

Buffy called Giles and filled him in on the outcome of the battle. His team had come in handy and she needed a list of who was suppose to be there. She was still angry at Giles for not telling her about Fred and the whole Wesley calling for help thing. She knew there would be time for that conversation later for now she was tired and she ended her call and went in search of Willow.

When everything started to settle a bit Angel went in search of his crew. The years he had spent with these people made them feel like family and he had to be sure they were ok. He first checked on Gunn. He was sleeping on a cot in Angel's old office. Willow told him the wound was healing and he would be fine. Angel was satisfied and went in search of Wesley who he found in the kitchen patching up Illyria. For some unknown reason Wes felt he was responsible for the well being of this creature. Angel just watched for a moment then went in to talk to them "Hey Wes, are you ok? Were you injured? You should let Willow or Dawn look at you just to be safe." Wesley nodded "I'm fine thank you, but if it will make you feel better I shall visit the nurses when I am through with Illyria." Illyria had a blank look on her face. She seemed to be happy to be with Wes but puzzled at Angel's presence. Noting that they seemed well Angel went in search of the person he was really worried about, Connor. He walked through the lobby seeing girls everywhere in search of his son. He could not seem to locate him amongst the large crowd of giddy girls but he did smell him. He followed the familiar scent and found him in the courtyard talking with Dawn. He didn't want to disturb them. They seemed so comfortable and Connor was smiling. He couldn't take his eyes off them, his son talking to a girl and laughing with a sparkle in his eye. It made Angel so proud and his heart swelled with love. He watched for several minutes until he felt someone come up behind him. "What do you want Spike?"

Spike smiled "You're a peeping tom you are." Angel stiffened "Again I ask what-do-you-want?" Angel was getting annoyed just with his mere presence. "So are you going to enlighten the rest of the troop with the little hero there or you leaving it a bloody mystery?" Angel turned to face him "you mean everyone of just Buffy? Don't think I don't know what you are up to Spike. This isn't a who-does-Buffy-love-more contest. We just lived through the worst battle in history lets not start a pissing match. I don't have the energy for it right now. Cant we just leave well enough alone?"

Spike just looked at him blankly. He always loved pissing off peaches but for some reason after everything they have been through the past few months he just couldn't seem to go thru with it. "It's just; you know she'll be askin bout the boy there what ya going to tell her?" Angel didn't know what to do. He figured maybe Connor could help with that, well he hoped maybe he would. "I'm sure there are a lot of questions she will be asking us both Spike, some more than others." Angel grinned at Spike then patted him on the back and walked away. Spike just stared at him. He knew Buffy was going to be angry and he would be in some kind of trouble when they finally did talk. He should have called her or sent her a letter or something. He was such a coward, how could he face her now. He shrugged his shoulders then walked away to find some much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was headed to the library. Wesley had requested everyone's presence and he waited nervously at the table. He had been researching for days. He was so mentally exhausted and physically tired but he knew he was getting close to something. He had to help Fred, the women he loved, if it took him the rest of his life. He had never felt love for anyone the way he felt it for Fred. She was a smart, beautiful, and funny woman everything you could ever want in a partner for life or so he felt. So in his long hours of searching he came across several spells that seemed to peak his interest.

As they all finally entered the library and found a place to sit, Wesley got up from the table and grabbed a few old large texts and opened them in the middle of the table.

"I asked you all here because I have found a few interesting spells. Willow had given me several leads to check and one of these books has a spell to heal a cursed or broken soul. In my search for a spell to help Fred and Illyria I may have stumbled upon a spell for Angel." Wes picked up the book and handed it to Willow. "If you please Willow, I would appreciate your opinion on this." She grabbed the book and inspected the spell.

As her eyes scanned the ancient text everyone in the room was fixated on Wesley. Her eyes grew wide and she again gave the ex-watcher a puzzled glare. "Wes, how did you find this? I have been through all of these texts several times and I…….have never come across this spell. Is this even one of my texts? Is this book on the list that I gave you?" Willow looked a little upset that she never saw this herself. She could have helped Angel years ago if she had. A nervous twisting pain started in the pit of her stomach and she began to feel heat coursing thru her entire body. Sham and guilt were written all over her face and Wesley took a step closer to her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He knew that look well and decided to help relieve her pain that was so evident on her face.

"No you are correct Willow; this text does not belong to your library. This book is from W & H's collection. When Fred became sick I took several texts to my apartment so I could research there as well as at work. This particular text was acquired from another dimension. W & H has many volumes of works that have been recovered from the demon black market. This particular volume is from Pylea, I thought it would be beneficial to aiding in Fred's sickness."

"Oh thank the goddess; I am so glad it wasn't mine. That would have been so hard to…..I don't know, hard to deal with. You know the not noticing as spell that could have helped a friend kind of thing, so not of the good." Willow let out a sigh of relief but still couldn't shake the huge knot that had formed in her gut.

"So this spell, anyone care to fill the rest of the group in?" Buffy was finally cutting in feeling the need to relieve the pressure on her friend. "Is it just for Angel or can we use it to help with Illyria? Cause, maybe we can help them both. You know kill two birds with one stone kind of thing. That would be of the good." She always has a way with words.

"I'm not convinced this is the right spell for Illyria. She is in Fred's body but her presence was supposed to destroy Fred's soul. I'm not so sure there is anything left to cure, this is a spell to heal the soul within the body. We also do not know the effect it will have on Illyria herself. Illyria has the ability to transform into Fred; she has her memories and her mannerisms. I think that Fred's soul must still be in there somewhere for her to access this information. We need to find a way to separate them from one another." Wesley wanted to sound clinical in this but it just came out sounding very sad. "As much as I want Fred back Illyria is now part of the team and I do not wish to harm her. Whatever we do we must consider her well being as well as Fred's. I will continue to search for another way to help them. When I came across this spell I immediately thought of Angel, I never intended to use it on Illyria, I feel it may be too dangerous for her case." The sadden look on Wesley's face made everyone more somber.

Willow walked over to Angel and handed him the book. "Angel, I think you should look over this spell. I think it just might work but you are the one sticking you neck out." She laid the book in his hands and gave him her Willow grin.

"Wait a minute; this says that if the body shares two entities it must become one to work. What is that suppose to mean? Because if it means Angelus has to agree with anything we might as well forget it. He is never going to go alone with anything that takes him out of control." Angel handed the book back to Willow with little more force than he intended. She let out a little yelp and Angel backed away slowly. "Sorry, it's just Angelus is the worst part of me and anything that puts me together with him has got to be bad. He wants control all the time and I don't think he will agree to anything. I think maybe this might not work." He gave her an apologetic smile and sat back down. There was no way his nasty demon half would agree to anything that left him without an out. He has been waiting for Angel to slip up and free him ever since that time in Sunnydale. It was the reason he left Buffy, he didn't want to take a chance on unleashing the beast to wreak havoc on his loved ones.

"Ok listen; I think we should research this more before deciding not to do it. So who's with me?" Willow raised her hand in a cheerful manner hoping to lighten the mood and get the much needed help. She saw almost everyone raise their hands and she giggled and spun around to face Xander. "Now with that said, who's going out for donuts and coffee?" Willow gave Xander a wide grin. He knew he was snack man. "Alright, I get the point, its snack man to the rescue. Who's going with? Xander looked to Andrew and Dawn giving them a don't even think about getting out of it stare.

The whole room let out a much needed laugh and started passing out the books. It was time for research and the whole gang was use to the drill. On the way out the door Dawn ran into Connor coming to visit. She peered her head around the door of the library yelling at the top of her lungs, "Angel, Connor's here and he's coming with us. See you later." She turned and grabbed Connors arm as they exited the hotel.

Several hours and dozens of donuts later, the gang was still hard at work researching the spell. Angel didn't feel right about this spell. Sharing his body with Angelus was something he has been doing for some two hundred plus years but they were always at odds with one another. Angelus constantly told him if he ever got control again he would make it his main goal to ride himself of his pesky soul once and for all. Thus was the same for Angel. Yes he was in control now but the curse kept him in a constant state of fear. Fear that he would loose his grip on himself and let the beast out to kill everyone he knew and loved. Angelus was a cold hearted monster and if it took putting a steak into his own chest he would never let him loose again.

"Maybe this spell could work on Illyria." Willow finally said to the group. "I mean if we could heal the soul part of her that is Fred, they could share the body together. It would be like a split personality. Like Fred could take over to do research and stuff and Illyria could take over to fight and all. They could do it together. How do you feel about that Illyria? Would you share your body with the girl you took stole it from?" Willow looked over to Illyria who had been sitting in the corner not researching but pestering Spike to go out and patrol. She had pent up energy and she felt running her hands over dusty books were beneath her.

Illyria looked at Willow with her head tilted to the side. She had no expression on her face and it made them all wonder what she was thinking. After several minutes she looked to Wesley "Do you wish this Wesley? I have used the Berkel persona before and she is not so bad. Very weak, no good in fighting, but she would enjoy this research you all feel you must do. If you wish this I will do it." She walked closer to Wesley eyeing him up and down. He stared at her stone faced then turned to speak to Willow.

"Yes…….I uh……..I see your point Willow. I must say it sounds like it could be a possibility. I would still like to see if there is a way to separate them." Wesley had a new sparkle in his eye and Willow smiled at him in return.

By this time Faith had enough of the stuffy library. She never liked doing the book thing and her body was beginning to hurt from the hard chair she had been seated on. "I don't know about you guys but I think we should do this in shifts. Some of us are tired and we still need to patrol. I think I should take a couple of girls and do a quick sweep of the neighborhood. You guys decide who will stay and who will sleep. I'll take first patrol, be back if a few." Faith then got up grabbed some weapons and a few girls followed.

"Faith has a point Wes. You look like hell, go get some rest and we will wake you when it's your turn." Buffy walked over to put a hand on Wesley's shoulder. She was tired too but she knew Wes hasn't been sleeping lately. They separated into two groups. Wesley, Willow, Kennedy, Xander and Dawn took several girls and headed out to bed. Angel, Buffy, Connor, Gunn and a few of Buffy's girls buckled down to continue with the research. Angel was glad Connor had stayed to help. He had not spent time with him in a while and he wanted Buffy to get to know him better. Spike and Illyria had decided to go with Faith on patrol. Gunn was starting to wish he had gone with Faith. He thought she was so hot, and a bad ass slayer to boot.

Angel got up and stretched, he grabbed a book and kissed Buffy on the top of her head and walked over to the lazy boy chair in the corner. Buffy sat next to Connor looking over some dusty books, she was so bored, but she knew she had to help Angel. She was finally getting what she wanted, and sealing his soul would make life more than perfect. Connor was very sweet Buffy thought. She tried to make small talk, she really wanted to get to know her lovers son. They sat there silent until Buffy asked if he remembered a lot of his life before the memory implant. He was hesitant at first discussing this with a stranger but she seemed so nice and his father seemed to care deeply for her.

Buffy had heard Angel's side of the Connor saga but now she was getting it from the horses' mouth. He started with his first memories of Holtz and went from there. She sat with eyes glued to his every breath. She could not believe what he had endured. She felt so bad for him, and now she understood why Angel did what he did. This boy's life had been an absolute horror. He was raised in a hell dimension and taught to hate his real father. His version of the story also included his sleeping with Cordelia and the relationship between Angel and Cordy which Angel failed to include in his version. They never really had a chance to have a relationship anyway but Buffy still felt a pang of jealousy course thru her at the feelings that were supposed to be there. When he finally finished the whole story Buffy felt her heart break for him.

"Wow kid, your life reads like a soap opera. Not that mine is much better. I will have to tell you my story sometime, which is just as traumatic but not as horrific. It includes my dying several times but I'm kind of tired right now. I think I should tell you when we are both more rested. I think I need to wake the next shift and get some sleep. My eyes are not functioning now and my brain has already shut down for the night." She yawned and got up to tell Angel is was time to turn in. Connor just laughed a little and walked over to Angel as well.

"Hey dad, you got an extra room for me. I'm too tired to go home and I kind of want to hang and help another day or two. I have another week before school starts so I don't have anything else going on right now." Angel was so overwhelmed with pride, his son wanted to stay…here…with him. He watched Buffy and Connor talking and hoped things were ok between them. He thought they must because they had spent the better part of two hours talking quietly and no violence had occurred. That was always a good sign and Angel got up to greet them both.

"Sure son. The room next to Buffy's is empty. You can stay there, Wes has already put clean sheets and towels in there it's ready to go." Angel smiled and grabbed Buffy's hand and kissed it lightly. It was time for rest and everyone follow them out the door.

Buffy was so tired she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. As she slumbered she didn't dream her normal dreams of fighting demons and vampires, no, she dreamed of her love. She dreamed of walking alone in the park under the stars. It was so wonderful and very vivid. She thought she could really feel Angel's hands on her body caressing her as only he knew how to do. It was bliss. Just as she was getting to the good part of her dream she was waken by the sound of someone banging on her door. Of course it couldn't last. She got up and thru the door open abruptly. "What is it; you just woke me from the yummiest of dreams." She said very loudly.

"Sorry Buffy but Willow found something and she needs you right away. By the way what was it about?" Dawn said a little curiously. "Huh, what was what?" Buffy said very groggily. "Your dream dummy, what was it about?"

"Nothing that I'm telling you about. Let me get dressed, I'll be down in a minute." Dawn gave Buffy a glare as she folder her arms and swung her body around to stomp off down the hall. Buffy laughed and went to get dressed.

Buffy dragged herself down the stairs feeling a tired but in a good mood none the less because of her yummy dream. She strolled into the library grabbed a donut and put her feet up on the desk. "So….what's so important that I had to lose my beauty sleep Will?"

Willow smiled at her friend and handed her a piece of paper. Buffy read the paper then got up from the chair with a shocked look. "Is this right? How do you know this will work?" Buffy said handing the paper back to Willow. "Look Buffy, everything that Angel has done the last six or seven years has always revolved around one thing, you. His love for you, his desire for you, and everything he feels stems from your involvement in his life. He didn't want to be a champion until he met you. When he first lost his soul it was because of your love he had for you. I think that this spell will only work if you do this for him. What do you think?" Willow waited for her answer. She knew Buffy and Angel loved each other; they had a love that everyone dreamed of. And she knew they had just rekindled something earlier, she just wasn't sure how far Buffy would be willing go to help them keep that love.

"Yes, I….I would do anything for him Will. I love him, I have always loved him. But I don't know if I can handle facing Angelus again. That monster is ruthless and I'm sorry but he really hates me with great burning passion. Least we forget the fun and games with him a few years ago in Sunnydale." Buffy sat back down in the chair and put her hand to her temple, she felt a headache starting to form. "This is going to be so not fun for me. Dealing with Angelus after all these years, I thought I would never have to talk to him again. Have you told Angel any of this yet?"

Willow sat next to Buffy and put her hand on her shoulder. "No I thought you should talk to him yourself, and then if he has questions I will be here to answer what I can. It would be better if it came from you. This is a decision you both need to make together."

Buffy went to Angel's room thinking of how she could explain this to him. Would he willing to do this? She hoped he would, but she was scared herself. She reached his door and knocked. "Come in Buffy." Angel yelled from his room. She thought that the vampire smelling thing would always gross her out as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind. 'No turning back now' she thought as her eyes met his.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy walked in Angel's room and sat on the small loveseat. She motioned him to sit next to her. He looked at her for a moment then sat. "So, come to spend a little quality time or is there a reason you have that look on your face?" Angel tried to smile but it was too hard looking at her solemn expression.

"Oh, yea, sorry, I just got some info from Willow. She came up with something I need to talk to you about. I just don't know were to start." Buffy laid her hand on his and gave a small smile. They instantly felt that spark of heat pass thru them both at the contact and Buffy gave him a heated expression that soon turned grim as she thought of how to explain this without him rejecting it on the spot. "Its good news…… kind of, I just guess it depends on how you look at it." She was a little scared to have this talk with him but at this point they had no other options. It seems during their talk earlier he had told her of the prophecy to become human and his having to sign it away in order to keep up appearances with the Black Thorn.

"I really don't like the feeling you're giving me right now. Just start at the beginning, it'll be fine." Angel took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. She always melted staring into those deep chocolate pools; looking into them she saw the same love and longing as she herself felt. She knew at that instant that she would be willing to do anything to lift the curse and be able to show him exactly how she felt about him.

"Alright, I will try and explain the game plan but you will probably need Willow for deeper splainy you know me and technical stuff……we don't mesh, and I'm all get to the fightin part." She squared her shoulders and gave her best determined look.

"Here goes, Willow thinks we will be able to reason with Angelus and heal your soul or lift the cursed part. She says we should be able to do it if we work together. If I take the potion she makes for the cure and some of that drug Wes used with Faith that time she fought Angelus, we could……or I could…..you know…….deal with Angelus."

"Woe, woe, woe………….. Hold on just one minute, what makes you think that will work? What makes you think Angelus will do anything but try and take advantage of you in a vulnerable state? I don't want you taking that drug Buffy it's too dangerous. I do not like this plan. It doesn't sound safe." Angel stood up from the couch and started pacing.

"Yes, we can do it together. I take the potion and drug. You bite me, we go into your mind like Faith did that time and we talk to Angelus together." Buffy stood and grabbed Angel while she said this to make sure he knew she was serious. She was going to stand her ground on this one. She knew this was the only way it was going to work. Angel was not going to make the decision on his own like he always liked to do, no; this time was going to be different. This time they were going to decide together and she was going to make sure he knew that saying no was not an option.

"Look Buffy, this is way too dangerous. I will not bite you. I have done that once already to cure myself, I refuse to do it again. I will not do anything to hurt you like that, not again. Faith almost died when she took that stuff, Wes was crazy to let her do it then, and there's no way I'm putting you in that kind of danger now. I can't loose you Buffy not like that. There must be another way to do it. Tell them to try the spell anyway. If it doesn't work and Angelus comes back, Willow can curse me again." Angel was almost pleading at this point. He was standing in front of her grasping her arms and looking deeply distraught. He was on the verge of tears and it was killing Buffy to see him in this kind of pain.

"You know it doesn't work like that Angel. If this is going to work we need to do it, '**Together'**. It's the only way. I'm not jazzed to be spending time with Angelus, and yes I am scared, but I know that I love you and I want you and that is what gives me the courage to go thru with this. I need to do this with you; we need to do this together. Angelus knows his days are numbered anyway; this is the only way for you two to be at some kind of peace. Willow is a very powerful witch and I believe she can do this and keep us both safe. I will only take what is necessary to get the spell done, nothing more. Please Angel, just talk to Willow about it before you shoot us down. Ok." Buffy was in tears as she started to blurt all this out. She got up from her seat and was face to face with him. She could not hold back the hot salty tears that were streaming down her face. She had to convince him to a least try, he owed her that much.

Buffy sat down hard on the couch now sobbing uncontrollably. She just wanted Angel to be whole. She wanted to be with him, love him, hell make love to him without the complications of a cursed soul. She was starting to think Angel didn't want to be with her. Maybe he really felt he didn't deserve love of any kind and was afraid of it. If this didn't work she was giving up on love all together.

Angel sat down beside her and held her until she calmed down a little. He picked her head up and laid his cool lips on hers. She welcomed his mouth. It was soft and sweet at first then deepened with every passing moment, they felt the passion building and a need to be closer than ever. Angel finally broke off the kiss and looked deep into her hazel eyes. How could he deny her anything? "Ok, we talk to Willow. But I will only do this if she convinces me that you will not be in danger. I love you." He then captured her lips once more.

They both needed each other so badly. Kissing with all the love and passion their bodies could give each other. Hands once again began to roam to familiar places and Buffy couldn't help but let out a soft moan as his hand came up to grasp one of her firm breasts. Angel broke away finally, and Buffy moaned her disappointment in the loss of his hands and his mouth. Angel again captured her gaze and spoke softly to her, "Buffy, maybe we should go down stairs now. I don't think we should stay in here alone much longer. I don't think if I keep touching you that I will be able to stop." He looked at her with lustful eyes and she returned the look with a sly grin. "See….we need to do something Angel. I will not be able to stay away from you much longer." Buffy grabbed his neck, pulling him down into another heated kiss. This time filled with more burning passion than the last until she found herself climbing onto his lap and moving her hands under his shirt to feel the muscled chest that was hidden beneath. Angel stopped the kiss and pushed her off of his lap and back to the sofa she was once on. He quickly rose to his feet and she could see him struggle to keep his demon face from emerging.

She planted her feet firmly on the ground and walked to him calmly. "Ok I ……see your point. My resistance is getting…… weak. I just want to touch you, feel you. GOD! I can't stand this. We talk to Willow now. This has gone on long enough. I think I need a cold shower and then I think I should go kill something, like right now." Buffy turned and headed for the door. "I think next time we are in here alone, I want us both to be able to finish what we start." She then walked out of the room and across the hall to her room. It was time for that shower and then talk to Willow even if she had to drag him down there.

Later that afternoon Willow, Xander, Faith, and Wesley were gathered around the table in the library. They awaited the arrival of Buffy and Angel. They all had spoken earlier and managed to convince Angel to go along with the spell. He was still hesitant but he knew there was no way he could tell Buffy no. He felt that he had let her down all those years ago when he left to give her a normal life. She would never have a normal life, she was the Slayer. Life for her would always be complicated, she would always be fighting some big bad, and she loved him none the less. With everything she had suffered and lost when he was gone there was no way he could deny her the chance to be even a little happy.

Willow had given Dawn and Andrew a list of things she would need for the spell. Wesley sent Faith and Connor to find the drug they needed. Faith kind of knew were to go, Connor was just back up in case she ran into trouble of the fanged kind. Gunn and Illyria stayed to help Wes and Willow get everything ready in the basement. They still had the cage that was erected to house Angelus when they were fighting the beast. Everything was set they just needed the two warriors to begin.

Angel told Wesley and Willow he did not want Connor there when they did the spell. Connor had his memories back, which included Angelus in them. But seeing Angelus in person is different then just a slight memory. If Angelus didn't go along with it, he would be there and not Angel, that was something he wished to spare his son. He wanted him to remember the man with the soul and not the monster who may gain control in the end.

When they all arrived back at the hotel, Kennedy took Connor on patrol with her and the other girls. She knew he would enjoy the hunt, he seemed to like the fighting and the girls could keep an eye on him. He knew Connor could hold his own but he still wanted to make sure he was as safe as possible.

Over the past few years, Dawn had been helping with research and doing a few minor spells. She was getting better each time and Giles thought she may have a natural ability to magic because of what she had once been. 'Energy controlling energy, very practical' Dawn remembered Giles saying once.

Willow was working with her and having her study all the magic the right way, not the way Willow had taught herself. Willow wanted to make sure Dawn didn't fall into it like she did. "Just take it slow Dawnie, I know its boring at times but you must always remember to be safe first." That was why she needed Dawn's help with this spell. Wesley, Dawn, and Willow needed to be there to keep everything flowing properly. They needed to stay grounded and they could help each other. Willow told them the more anchors the better.

They preparation was daunting and Willow thought she heard Dawn complaining a few times about how slow it seemed to be going. Angel seemed very nervous and kept walking in circles with his normal brooding look on his face. Buffy on the other hand was looking eager and tried to help move things along. She wanted to get started as soon as possible. She kept asking if they were ready. Every time she asked, Angel would flinch and shake his head. Buffy finally looked at Angel, "Don't be such a worry wart, everything is going to be fine. You do have the bestest Slayer here with you." She walked over and pulled him into a hug. She reached up and gave him a kiss, very soft and full of love.

They stared into each others eyes and tried to convey all the feelings without words. They blocked all the others out and focused on each other. Buffy tried to show him her love and devotion and her strength. She needed him to feel more at ease with what they were about to do even if she was scared as hell. There was no way she was going to let him feel that and she turned her gaze to one of lust. She knew she got the reaction she was looking for when she heard him let out a growl. That gave her shivers up and down her spine and at that moment she didn't think she had ever heard a sound more sexy.

That was when she heard the sounds of chanting begin behind her. She and Angel to that as their cue and began to move to the cage to start. Willow walked in and handed her the potion. She didn't want to think about what she was doing too much and she grabbed the glass and drank it down. Dawn followed behind Willow with the syringe of mystical drugs. Buffy didn't look at her sister as she grabbed her arm and prepared the shot. She tried not to flinch when she felt the needle pierce her skin but as soon as it did she felt the bile begin to rise in her throat. 'Oh sure, blood, guts, and demon parts no problem, but come near me with a needle and I freak.'

Angel watched her every move. He saw her drink down the potion and then Dawn came to inject her and he saw the fear in her eyes for the first time. It almost made him want to run from the room and stop this madness but then she looked at him again with those eyes and the fear was gone. She was so brave, and he didn't know how he could ever deserve such a woman. Then he remembered it was his turn. He had a part to play and now it was time for him to do it. His thoughts of running had returned and he didn't think he could do it. All those years ago when he was sick she just punched him until the monster took over. Would she have to do that again? He thought she just might. The thought of drinking from her and possibly killing her was something that scared him more than the thought of Angelus being set free. No way could he just walk up and dink his fangs into her neck. He looked at her with panicked eyes and she knew instantly what he was thinking.

Buffy leaned into him with a smile. Just as his mind began to settle he saw her fist coming in contact with the side of his face. She landed several blows before he finally showed his game face. She grabbed him swiftly throwing them both to the ground and pulling his head to her neck. He resisted the urge for as long as he could but when he heard her mummer as lustfully as she could into his ear, 'what are you waiting for baby?' he bared his fangs and bit down. She felt that first draw of her blood being sucked out of her, and at first it stung but then she felt something different. Like ecstasy, he was drinking slowly and she could feel the gentle nudges on her flesh. When he pulled away they both fell flat to the floor in a coma like state.

All they could do now was wait. It was up to them to do the rest. The gang walked out and locked the cage. They got in their circle around the candles on the floor and began chanted a protection spell.

When Buffy finally opened her eyes, she felt like everything had been just a dream. She stretched her body out and sat up to take a look around. She wasn't sure were she was. It looked like her old bedroom at her house in Sunnydale. Then she began to remember what they had done and why she was here. She changed her cloths then set out to find Angel. Since she was in Sunnydale, the most logical place to go would be his old place at the mansion. She left the house and set off in that direction.

She had traveled that road so many times in the past she knew the route by heart and reached the entrance to the mansion soon after. She slowly walked in and glanced around quickly. "Angel. Are you here? Um, is anyone home? Hello, anyone."

She rounded the corner of the hall to Angel's old bedroom hoping to find him asleep in his old bed. She had found herself in her old bed and it was only logical that Angel would be in his. She moved the curtain aside that blocked the entrance and stepped inside. As she surveyed the room she noticed a figure lying in the bed. She walked over and moved the sheets back to reveal his face. It was Angel, and he looked to still and beautiful lying there sleeping. She then noticed his lack of clothing and she could feel herself blush at the sight of his bare skin.

She ran her hand across his back and traced the outline of the tattoo on his shoulder. She thought maybe she could get a little snuggle time in since they were in la la land anyway. So she shook off her shoes and jacket as she slipped under the covers and spooned him. His body felt slightly cold but his skin was soft to the touch and she could feel his body warm as she rubbed her hands over his back and shoulders. She thought the warmth of her body and the sound of her heart beat would roust him from his slumber.

She wondered if there was something wrong with him when her light petting had not woken him yet. He had not moved an inch and didn't act like he was even a little conscious. She then started to whisper in his ear, "Angel, wake up…….please. We need to find Angelus and get this show on the road. Hello, sleepy head are you there?"

Nope, nothing, he didn't move. She guessed he was really out of it. She figured it was going to take more than light caresses and soft words to wake him. She started to nudge his arm lightly then harder, and finally she started shaking him really hard and yelled his name.

She looked at his face, his eyes did not open but he began to smile. Her worry began to diminish. He reached up and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up and over him drawing her closer.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. It felt so good to be there, just lying there enjoying the warmth they created together.

She reached her hand up to stroke the side of his face. He finally opened his eyes and gazed deeply into hers. He grinned wide, and not just that loving smile he usually has but a full faced toothy grin that sent shivers down her back when he began to laugh out loud.

Oh god she knew that laugh, she knew it quit well. It finally dawned on her that she was not snuggled in bed with her beloved Angel. She was lying next to his other half, the monster, the murdering demon himself. He lifted himself up to get a better look at her. He could see it now, she knew he wasn't Angel. He reveled in that for a moment. The look she gave him then was deadly and he could feel her fear beginning to build.

He took in an unneeded deep breath savoring the smell of her arousal and the new smell of fear that had just sparked, and with his grin firmly in place and a sparkle in his eye he finally spoke. "Hello lover. By the look on your face I guess that's not happiness to see me but since you're here anyway how about kisses?"


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy sat up and started to inch away from Angelus. She should have known this wasn't Angel. That would be too easy, and if her life was anything it was never easy. Angel had a nice smile but never the devilish grin that always seemed to appearon Angelus' face.

She got off the bed and walked over to a chair in the corner. She sat down calmly and looked at Angelus with a puzzled eyes and a grim leer. What was she going to do? Why had she found herself with Angelus? She sat there for several minutesthinking about the situation. She never took her eyes off of him, staring with intent and purpose and it made Angelus nervous and edgy. He needed to take back the situation before Buffy got the upper hand.

"What, cat got your tongue? Never seen you so quiet Buff, usually you always have some smart ass comment to make. Not so quick today, are you?"He wanted her to say something so he could find out what was going on in her pretty little head.

Her starring was intense but you could see the wheels of thought spinning thru her eyes. They sat there for a long time then a smile began to form on her lips. She finally figured out what she needed to do; she knew when it was over she intended to thank the one person who helped her without his knowledge.

"Ok Angelus, we are here together for a reason." Buffy stated with a wide grin.

"Yea, you and soul boy think you can put me down. Well I'll tell you now, that's not going to happen. I hope you don't think I'm** that** easy." Angelus stated loudly then leaned back on the pillows of the bed putting both hands behind his head.

"I know, don't you think I know you? Listen, like I said, we are here for a reason. You need to put some clothes on and so we can get out of here. This little drama needs to play out, and I don't think sitting in here all night trading insults is going to get us anywhere."

Buffy stood up and threw his pants at him.She couldn't help but look at his handsome frame. He was totally nude and wasn't going to hide from her. She could feel her face flush with heat and tried to calm herself at the sight of his gorgeous body. She always marveled at his toned physicand the way he carried himself was so damn sexy. They needed to get this over with; there would be time later to ogle at his body. Angelus took his time getting dressed he knew she was watching him, and he could smell her arousal in the air, and it was intoxicating.

"Like what you see lover? We don't have to rush off just yet. Want to have a little fun first?" He started walking towards her and she could feel her body heating up even more at the thought of his hands all over her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Get a grip Buff; you can do this' she thought to herself.

She held up her hand, "Just get dressed, and for gods' sake, and would you please get over your self." She laughed lightly and walked out of the room before her resolve melted and she gave in to her lust. Angelus turned around laughing and got dressed.

"So, were to now? You seem to be knowledge girl in this quest, so lead away." Angelus motioned towards the front door.

They walked together silently, glancing at one another ever so often but also not paying attention to where they were actually going. When they finally stopped they were in an alley not far from the Bronze. They both looked at each other in acknowledgement, they knew where they were. They walked into an old apartment building and to the front door of a familiar place.Angel's old apartment; the one he lived in before Buffy sent him to hell. She opened the door and they walked in together.

"Great, this is the last place I want to see again. Well I guess it wasn't so bad, you did help free me here, and OH what a night it was. You remember, you and soul boy,how sweet the memories... I think I may be sick. Lets go, there is nothing here." Angelus began waving his hands in the air as he spoke. He had an uneasy feeling about this, he knew he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Just wait, don't be such a baby. You don't think this is hard for me too. Let's just see what happens." Buffy then turned her attention to the door. She knew where they were and what was going happen. She wanted Angelus to see it all before she did what she had to do.

A few minutes later they could hear someone coming. It was Angel and Buffy. They were wet and she was out of breath. They walked in the door and he looked at Buffy and said, "Your shivering" She replied, 'cold'. He walked to his closet and took out some sweats, walked over to her and told her to change and get under the covers of his bed just to warm up.

Buffy and Angelus just stood there watching the whole scene unfold before them. He watched Angel caress the cut on her back and the sweet talking between them. He said nothing just watched as the scene unfolded before them. They made love in the bed and then fell asleep together looking very sated and peaceful. Buffy remembered it all too well. She stood there next to Angelus and watched his face. Just to see his expressions during this; she wanted to see if he gave off anything. She thought she could feel him inching closer to her. She didn't budge; if he needed to be closer she wouldn't back away. It was all going according to plan.

Just when it all got a little too quiet, Angel boltedstrait up in the bed. Gasping for unneeded breath and holding his chest. He falls out of bed and gets dressed. "This is the part I love best. Oh here it comes." Angelus finally breaks the silence. They both follow Angel out to the alley.

Angel falls down in the street. He's groaning in pain and yelling for Buffy. Then the rain stops and the whole scene freezes.

"What, no ending, I hate when it stops just before the good part?" Angelus strolls up next to Angel lying in the street. "What is the point of all this. I don't get it. We already know what happens here." Angelus just bends down and stares at Angel.

"This is where it all began Angelus. This is where you need to open your eyes. This is you, you are Angel and Angel is you. You need to stop fooling yourself. Just because you have a soul and can feel pain and anguish doesn't mean you are two separate people. You try to pretend its not you but I know it is." Buffy walked slowly towards him as she spoke.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not him. I would never spend years in the gutter living off discusting vermin. And I don't fall in love with slayers. He's weak, he couldn't even hold on to you. If I loved you, I would have never left."

Angelus turned to Buffy and was yelling in her face. "I don't know Buff; I think you've gone mad. Or it could be the drugs you took." He was smiling at her now but you could tell he was getting angrier. She had crawled into that space he now had, the one that made him feel human and he hated it. How could she say he was Angel? He did feel a bond between them but he fought it with everything he had. She made him feel, the Scourge of Europe, how was that possible?

"Ok, since you can say and do things with no remorse, tell me you don't love me. Tell me you feel nothing when we stand near each other. Tell me you don't want to kiss me right now." Buffy closed the distance between them. She was standing so close he could feel her breath on chest. She stared at him not with fear but with love and wanting in her eyes. She was daring him to kiss her; she wanted it, she wanted him.

Maybe she was crazy; she knew this had to work. After everything that had happened with Spike, she knew that Angel was fooling himself. He thought it would be better if he separated himself from the vampire within. That if he made it like he was two different people it would hurt less. She needed to break down that barrier, make him see himself. She knew she had to love him all, not just the good parts of him but the parts that were not so good. If he could see that then maybe, just maybe they could lift the curse and he could finally get some peace.

Angelus was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He stared into her hazel eyes and saw the love that stared strait into his very being. He tried to deny that he felt anything but hate, but at the moment all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and kiss her passionately. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer trying to scare her away or get her to run from this crazy scene. She didn't flinch, she just moved even closer to him. She reached her hand up and caressed his cheek. He melted into her touch and closed his eyes breathing in her scent.

They stood there for a minute and he opened his eyes to look at her once more. He could not resist the urge anymore. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She welcomed his cool lips on hers and ran her hand to the back of his head to bring him closer and deepen the kiss. He could feel every part of his body start to heat up it was like a fire in his body that started at his lips and shot down to his feet. He knew then loved her and all he wanted was to love her for all eternity. He wrapped his arms around her to draw her in even closer. They stood in the cold alley kissing each other with a fiery passion.

When they finally broke their kiss they stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Then Angelus growled loudly, "I think you are the evil one here Buff. You think you can seduce me that easily. I know what you are trying to do and it won't work. I am evil; nothing you can say will change that. I kill, I feed, and that's how this works. I am a demon, evil by nature. You think you change me with a kiss?"

Angelus was screaming at her but she wasn't scared and didn't back down one inch. "I know what you are. I was made to kill you. But you are who my heart belongs to and I know you love me. Stop trying to be the big bad and open your eyes. You can have it all if you want, just stop fighting it. You are Angel, soul or not, so stop trying to act like you don't know who you are Angelus."

Angelus just looked at her stunned; she was starting to get to him. He knew she was right on some level but he was having a hard time letting go of the fact that he was demon, and incapable, or so he thought of the very feelings he was having. He felt like he was being pushed in a corner, made to do something he was not designed to do and he needed to stop whatever hold she had on him now.

He stunned Buffy by throwing a punch to her jaw sending her stumbling back a few inches and she shook her head at the sting. 'Ok, he wants to play it this way' she thought, and she swung at him as hard as she could, connecting with the left side of his face and knocking him to the ground.

"Stay downor I will knock you down again. If I have to beat some sense into you I will. Stop this stupid act Angelus, I know you love me. I felt it in your touch, in your kiss; you want me just as bad as I want you. All your running and hiding won't work anymore. I know you now, and I won't let you go." Buffy was standing over Angelus her fist raised ready to knock him back down if need be.

"How did you know all of this? What makes you think your right?" Angelus asked her in almost a whisper. "Well let's just say a friend opened my eyes to it and leave it at that for now." Buffy answered his question and then turned to look at the form of Angel lying in the alley. Buffy could tell by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice that he was finally giving in to her. He wanted her and he loved her and now it was time to make it all official. But what were they supposed to do now Buffy wasn't sure of.

"So, what now, how does this work?" Angelus said as he rose from the ground. He walked over to Buffy and grasped her hand tenderly. She welcomed the touch and gave him a nudge with her arm.

"I just needed you to realize that you were you no matter the soul or not. You have it in you to be the man and the champion. I have faith in you. You just need a little in yourself. As far as the rest goes, I'm not really sure. I was hoping that just you realizing that would be enough." Buffy then turned to him and gave a sigh.

"I know what to do." They both looked to see who was speaking. When they turned around Angel was now standing and walking towards them. "We need to be whole. One person, so we……..merge." He said it as though they should already know.

Buffy's eyes lit up. She knew what he meant. "Yes, you merge together like one man, vampire and soul. I knew it; this is so going to work." She was almost jumping for joy and both Angel and Angelus couldn't help but laugh at the display of glee she was now showing.

She moved aside and Angel approached Angelus. They reached out for each other and began to slowly touch one another. It was like once they actually touched they turned into ghost like figures and melted into one.

Angel was solid again and turned to Buffy with a grim that reminded her of Angelus. She returned it with a warm smile and couldn't stop the tear that spilled down her cheek as her eyes scanned over his form. They kissed for a moment and then looked at each other like they were seeing each other for the first time.

"Thank you Buffy, I would have never wanted to admit that Angelus was a part of me. I wanted him to be someone else….I think I needed him to be someone else. I never thought you would love me if I were this soulless monster. I still don't know how you could accept this? I have done so much damage as a vampire; I never wanted to think any part of that was actually me." He put his head down and she slowly put her hand in his. "I still don't know how this spell will lift the curse though." Angel was feeling like they failed in some way.

"I know, the things you did when you didn't have a soul, I lived it remember, and I know it had to be hard to live with. You have to get past all of that now. You did it then and now you don't. I still love you, all of you. Man and beast, you have my heart no matter what. Now as for the curse, the only thing missing is the potion, and I think I know how you get it though. Bite me."

"What! No Buffy, I can't do that again. Even if we are in a dream state, if I take too much you could die. I don't want to loose you now, not when we have finally found a way to get rid of this curse." He slowly backed away from her with fear in his eyes.

Then itwas like a light went off hin his brain and he had renewed hope. "Wait; since I bit you to get here shouldn't I already have the potion in me?"

"No, you have to do this. It's the only way we can go back. Don't be scared, I'm a big girl I can handle it." She ran her hands down his face to his neck and down his chest. "Don't you want to go backto our real life?" She asked him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I do, but…….. I can't keep biting you every time I get in trouble." Angel looked at her with such sadness. He loved her so much and felt sad that he had to hurt her yet again. It all reminded him of what Xander had said to him at the hospital when Buffy had cured him.

"Come on, just do it. Don't make me hit you again." She said to him laughingly. "I have to tell you that when you bite me its more than pain that I feel. It's like we are connected, like I can feel you become a part of me and I become part of you. And I hope I dont regret saying this but...itgets me a kinda hot."

He shifted from side to side; if he could blush, he would be right now but then he felt that part of him now that was Angelus start to take control. He felt atingling sensation startto warm him in all the right places as he stared into Buffy lust filled eyes.

She began to sensually run her hands all over his chest, andbrought his head down to kiss him. She continued to move her hands all over his body feeling the curves of his muscles and savoring the taste of his mouth. He could feel his blood rushing all through his body now. Just her kisses alone were enough to make him hot all over but her caresses were driving him crazy. He wanted to take her back into his old apartment and make love to her in all the ways he had dreamed of over the past few years.. He was in heaven with her tongue dancing in his mouth and her hands wandering around his body.

He could feel the demon inside of him dying to break free and take hold of the situation. He wanted a taste and soon he wouldn't be able to stop it. He needed a release and he needed it now. He grasped her tighter causing her to moan at the touch and he almost lost control at that moment.

She broke away and bared her neck to him once again. He let his demon face surface pulling her closer again and began to lick at the nape of her neck. He could smell her blood just below the surface of her skin mixed in with the vanilla perfume she loved to wear. She let out a soft moan as he again licked her neck and he could hold back no longer, he then slowly he sank his fangs into her tender flesh feeling the warm sensation of her blood rolling over his tongue and down his throat. He drank only a small amount but it was better then he ever remembered. He could hear her heart beating faster and she ground her body into him. He licked at the wound then changed back into his human face and captured her lips once again. They both closed their eyes and kissed passionately, until the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Willow, Wesley, Dawn, and Xander were still in the circle chanting. They had been at it for what seemed like hours. Every once in a while they would look over to the sleeping forms lying within the steel cage. They waited for some movement or sound that would indicate that their two warriors were waking. Dawn was starting to really worry, and after she fidgeted in her seat several minutes pondering all the things that could possibly go wrong she finally broke the silence in the room, "Shouldn't they be awake by now? Shouldn't we check to make sure Buffy is still breathing? I mean maybe she had a bad reaction to that drug, or maybe she's hurt." **

**Willow was starting to worry a little herself. She didn't want Dawn to know that though. She looked over to Buffy and Angel, then back to Dawn. With a small smile she tried to reassure her even though she had her own reservations about the two lying behind them, "We have to let them do this Dawnie, and it will take as much time as it takes. I can see Buffy's chest rise and fall, she is breathing. Lets give them a while longer before we try to bring them back ourselves, ok." Willow was trying to convince Dawn but also herself. This was taking way longer than she had expected.**

**Just as they settled again and resumed their chanting they heard something stir in the cage. It was Angel; he turned to his side and tried to wipe his eyes. **

**Angel felt as though he had been hit by a truck. His whole body ached and his eye lids felt very heavy. He finally sat up and opened his eyes to search for Buffy. She was lying next to him but when he moved her to see if she was awake she did not respond. **

**The group jumped up from the circle and ran to the cage grasping at the steel bars. Dawn yelled, "Oh god, he's awake. Angel, Angel… are you ok…..is Buffy? What happened?" She was frantic and she desperately wanted to run into the cage and check Buffy herself. **

**Angel reached over and pulled Buffy's body on to his lap. He knew she was alive, he could hear her heart beating. She was still deep asleep and he started to worry. They should have woken together. His mind began to roll over all the events that had just occurred and he felt the panic begin to rise. **

"**Wes, why is she still asleep? I'm awake, shouldn't she be?" Angel sounded panicked. Wesley ran over and grabbed the spell book and started thumbing quickly through the pages. He knew he had better find something fast. Willow walked over and joined in the search. Dawn continued to try and question Angel about the dream spell.**

"**Angel, did it work? Did you and Buffy make a deal with Angelus? What happened?" She was getting agitated with him because the more questions she asked the more he ignored her. "Hello, is anyone home? Maybe if you tell us what happened we can find out what to do to help her?" **

**He finally looked at Dawn and gave her a smile which scared her a little. "Ok Dawn, calm down, yes it worked. Did you have any doubt that your sister could do it? She knows me better than I know myself. She knew exactly what to do. Now we need to find out why she's not awake. Wesley, could it be the drug keeping her asleep?" Angel hoped that was enough for Dawn at the moment he didn't have time to play twenty questions. He was now looking to Wesley for answers. "Open the cage we need to get Buffy to a bed. This floor is cold and damp. She will be more comfortable in her own bed." **

**Wesley stopped reading and looked up at Angel with a brow raised. "I'm sorry Angel, but until we find out what is going on I can't let you out of there. I can't take the chance of letting you loose if you are Angelus. We have been in this situation before and someone died as a result if you remember correctly. We have no idea what occurred in your dream quest, and until Buffy wakes to confirm your story, you will have to stay were you are." Wesley stated this cautiously, he did not want to provoke the vampire but he didn't want to put everyone else in the hotel in danger in case it really was Angelus. "We will have Xander fetch some blankets for Buffy. Put her on the cot and we will get a portable heater down here to warm the area." Wesley then turned and told Xander where to find blankets and the heater.**

**Angel was agitated but could understand why Wes reacted this way. He remembered the last time he was in this cage and what happened when he escaped from it. If he were in Wesley's shoes, he wouldn't open the cage either. For the moment he only cared about helping Buffy. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully and he sat there smoothing her hair as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. He laid her on the cot and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Wake up Ionin. I need you here with me now. I love you baby…….please wake up." **

**Angel then heard the door of the hotel open as the gang had returned from patrolling. "Xander, can you go upstairs and fill in Faith, she and the girls are back from patrol. She will want an update and I need her to come down here and help Wes with this drug thing. She is the only one who knows what the drug does and how she came out of it." Angel was asking Xander for help. A lot of things had changed over the past several years, one of which was he and Xander's so called relationship. He knew Xander would never really approve of him but they had reached a certain understanding. By no means were they friends but they were now allies and Xander had accepted the fact that Angel was going to be in their lives weather he liked it or not.**

**He gave Angel a nod then ran up the stairs to greet Faith. She was pacing the lobby even though they had only been back a few minutes. She had been thinking all night about the time she had taken the drug to help Angel. It was the weirdest thing she had ever experienced in her life. She wondered how Buffy was dealing with the same experience and she hoped that all this was worth it in the end.**

"**You're wearing a hole in the floor love. Try and think of something else for now. Hopefully the ponce hasn't bulloxed up the whole thing." Spike was trying to be supportive but was just as worried about Buffy as Faith was. "Sides, nothing we can do but wait it out ducks."**

**Faith stopped pacing long enough to give Spike an irritated glare. Just then Xander came bouncing up the steps and into the lobby. Connor spotted him and ran over to try and catch the update he knew was coming. **

"**Hey guys, how was patrol?" Xander was calm and collective as he reached the others. "Who cares you git, get to the news. What's going on down there?" Spike had no intentions of letting Xander side step the issues at hand.**

"**Ok, right to the nitty gritty then. The nut shell is Angel woke up, Buffy didn't. Faith, Angel wants you to try and help Wes with the details of your rabbit hole adventure. Hope they know what they are doing." Xander was getting very nervous, and the only way he knew how to escape the panic were his smart witty replies which annoyed Spike to no end.**

"**Right, that's my cue. Spike, can you and Connor keep an eye on the girls, I don't want them running off while we're out of commission. Tell Illyria to come down when she is finished with her patrol." Faith turned and went down the steps of the basement.**

"**Great, once again, everyone is helping and I'm stuck here babysitting with a grouchy vampire." Connor then turned and stomped off in the other direction. He figured he would search out a couple of the girls and train a little. Nothing like a good spar to get your mind off of things, hell anything was better than sitting around listening to Spike bitch about his father stealing Buffy away from him.**

**Wesley heard the door to the basement open and before Faith even reached the bottom of the stairs he began his borage of questions. **

"**Yes Faith, I am so pleased you joined us. Buffy has taken a smaller dose of the drug you once took but she has not wakened and Angel is somewhat concerned that there may be a problem. Can you remember what it was that brought you back?" **

"**Don't know Wes, when I was in Angel's little dream when he woke up so did I. I had this feeling he was in danger and I needed to get to him as soon as possible. Maybe B is just tired." She reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the bars looking in on her two friends.**

"**Maybe we are missing something; tell us exactly what happened right before you woke up. Something you said or did maybe. Anything you can think of." Willow was irritated and she snipped at Faith's casual attitude. She knew Faith didn't mean to be nonchalant it was her nature but it pissed Willow off nun the less.**

"**Well, there was fighting, at first I was fighting Angelus and then Angel stepped in to finish it. He gave me some words of wisdom like 'you can't stop fighting, it is never over' or some shit like that. I think maybe I was awake before him. It's all a little fuzzy though, can't remember the exact words, just the afterthought." Faith was sitting there looking very uncomfortable. She looked to Angel for confirmation that it was okay for her to be telling them anything about their time in his mind. **

**He looked at Faith and gave her a nod. Faith nodded back and turned to Wesley and began the whole tale. She filled him in quickly, making sure not to leave out anything.**

**Willow had heard all she needed to hear and grabbed a chair as she walked up to the door of the cage. She told Wes to open it and although he hesitated at first he saw the determination in her eyes and soon obliged. She walked in and sat the chair next to the cot Buffy was lying on. She saw Angel stiffen and he tightened his grip on Buffy's hand.**

"**Angel, just relax, I've done this before with Buffy before." She could see the fear in his eyes when she sat down next to a sleeping Buffy. "Please take my hand. I need someone powerful to anchor me. I am going to enter her mind and try to find out why she won't wake up." **

**Willow offered her hand to him and he took it. She picked up Buffy's other hand and began to chant. She closed her eyes, and Angel could feel the power emanating from her. He had his eyes glued to Buffy but when he felt the burst of power go thru his hand and into his body he looked at the red head in front of him and saw her hair turn a funny shade of gold and white.**

**When Willow opened her eyes again she found herself in a familiar alley. It was outside Angel's old apartment just down the street from the Bronze. She walked around and began to calling to her friend. She didn't see Buffy any were in sight so she headed to Angel's old place. She found Buffy lying in bed staring at the ceiling.**

"**Buffy, what are you doing here? We were so worried. Its time to go Angel is waiting." There was no response from Buffy and Willow became scared. What if something was wrong with her? She looked closer and saw her eyes blink and she let out a sigh of relief then began to question her friend again. **

"**Hello, earth to Buffy, did you hear me at all? I said its time to go Buff, the gang is getting really worried." Willow walked over and touched Buffy's hand. Buffy looked at her friend with swollen red eyes. **

"**What are you doing here Will? I was lying here waiting for Angel to come back. We were kissing in the alley and he just disappeared. Where is he?" **

"**Buffy, don't you remember? He was here, you helped him, and he woke up but your still here. Its time to go home Buffy, time to wake up now, time to start living your life with the one man you have always wanted to be with." Willow was trying to get her to remember. Why was she all of a sudden so confused? Maybe the drug was doing something to her.**

"**Will, isn't this all just a dream? The powers don't want happy champions; they want us to be miserable and alone. I'm afraid if I go back then this was just……… this…….. a dream. What happens if I go back and he doesn't want me or what if he really isn't cured? We have been apart for so long, I have been alone for so long….I just can't." Willow saw new tears streaming down her face and her heart broke at the sight. She had never seen Buffy so scared and it totally unnerved her. She needed to think of something fast, and something to get Buffy to snap out of this. This was Buffy and Angel's chance to be together really together and Willow was not going to let Buffy mess it up. She became determined to stop this now.**

"**Buffy, you've survived death twice, and in both of those lives you have always loved and wanted Angel. Now you both have a chance to be together and you want to loaf around here. Get out of that bed and I mean now mister! Do you know what I would do if I had your chance? I have loved two people in my life and I have lost them both. So now you have a chance to experience what I could only dream about. You have both fought so hard to get to this point, and I won't let you give up now. Now get your ass out of that bed and let's go!" Willow was now shouting at the top of her lungs. She could not fathom why Buffy would just lay there feeling sorry for herself when Angel was clearly out of his mind with worry. She grabbed Buffy's hand a pulled her from the bed causing both of them to go tumbling to the floor.**

**The next thing they knew Willow and Buffy both opened their eyes and were in the steel cage of the basement with Angel squeezing their hands so tight their fingers were going numb. He released Buffy's hand and pulled Willow across Buffy's body into a tight hug.**

"**Angel, air becoming an ………need to breath please." Willow tried to whisper out. He let go of her and turned to Buffy grabbing her in a hug and kissing her passionately.**

**Wesley decided it was as good a time as any to unlock the cage and let them out. Willow walked out and the rest of the gang watched the couple kiss until it got too intimate and they retreated feeling they were witnessing a little too much.**

**As they reached the lobby Faith rounded on the group, "Well, that was hot. So red, you found her wandering around in her mind or what?" Faith was asking Willow with that all too familiar smirk on her face. **

"**Kind of, she was worried that the dream was just a dream and she would wake up not having Angel cured. I can understand why she was afraid that it didn't work but she just pissed me off. She knows not to mess with the resolve face." Willow was now grinning from ear to ear.**

"**Yes, well now that we have helped Angel, and can see the spell worked out, I need to get back to my original goal. I trust you will assist me with this Willow." Wesley was glad everything worked out for Angel but he could not stop until he had Fred back. Willow could see the determination in his eyes and the sadness that they also held.**

"**You bet Wes, I am a little tired though. I think a good night's sleep will help my thinking process. In the morning Dawn and I will start on just that." She walked up the stairs to her room thinking about the events of the past few days and welcoming her calling pj's and pillow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wesley was beside himself. He had been sitting in the library for hours waiting for Willow and Dawn to wake. He tried sleeping but with the events from the previous evening so fresh in his mind sleep was the last thing happening. He had all but exhausted his own ideas and was hoping they had something to add to his large pile of worked out scenarios. "How in bloody hell can they sleep when there is some much to be done." Wesley mumbled as he started to organize his papers. He was growing very impatient and was fighting the urge to run upstairs with a pot and spoon and wake the entire hotel.

This new day was to bring many changes in their lives. Faith had finally decided since things had calmed, and Willow was helping Wesley; she could go back to her post in Cleveland. She had spoken with Spike and Connor and they had agreed to stay and help with the slayers under Buffy's care. She knew the gang would be focusing on Illyria and less on training but Spike knew what had to be done.

Spike thought the more time he spent with the girls, the less time he would have to think about Buffy. He knew that he and Buffy had settled their relationship but he still felt a sting in his heart that she chose Angel over him.

It was almost noon before everyone was up and in the lobby to see Faith off. She packed her bags and said her goodbyes. She wasn't much for the mushy farewells and quickly headed out on her way. She left Buffy with a few numbers to call if she needed help although she knew it would be a cold day in hell before that actually happened. She stood at the door and turned to the group "well, it's been a hoot. If you need me, I'm a phone call away; otherwise I'm outie."

With Faith gone, everyone turned and faced Wesley. While they were saying goodbye, he was standing at the counter loudly taping a pen and driving everyone crazy. He didn't realize he was doing it until he looked up and noticed the icy stares in his direction. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders in defeat as he returned to the library awaiting his research partners.

"What was with……….. rude much?" Buffy said to Angel in agitated tone. "No, I'm sure he didn't mean it, he's just been working hard the past two weeks without much sleep. He just needs some good news for once." Angel knew how much Wesley cared for Fred and if Wes felt even a little of what Angel felt for Buffy, he would stop at nothing to help her.

"Ok, I'll let that one slide because hey, nothing could spoil my good mood. But if he doesn't get some rest soon and get rid of that bug up his bum, I might be forced to put his lights out for him." Buffy giggled as she spoke and Angel grabbed her around the waist to draw her closer. He knew Buffy was joking but she would follow thru with her threat if Wes did get out of line again.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Buffy asked her love, she didn't care what they did she just marveled at the fact she could be with him without consequence now. "I don't know, we could stay in bed all day if you like. I still have that sun allergy you know but I wouldn't mind some snuggle time." Angel whispered this into her ear which instantly sent shivers down her spine. She leaned in for a kiss stroking her hands down his spine to his ass and giving it a swift smack. His eyes darted open and he stood with a shocked look on his face then he briskly swooped her up in his arms and headed up the stairs to their room.

Willow followed Wesley into the library and sat down at the table. She started to read the spells and research he had compiled over the last few days. She didn't know what he had; she was too bust working on things for Buffy. Now that all that was finished, she wanted to do everything she could to help him. She knew it wasn't going to be an easy task, but after everything they have done and witnessed over the years anything was possible.

"Well I guess its time to get down to business." Willow said in her cheeriest voice and a gleaming smile for the ex-watcher.

"Thank you ever so much Willow. I know I have been dreadful these last few days, please forgive my rudeness. Should we wait for Dawn or would you like to get started now?" He was tired but he knew the witch had a fresh mind and he was eager to hear her opinion.

"Um, no, I told Dawn she could go with Connor. He invited her to lunch and I think she needs a break. Everything we did yesterday really wore her out, she was so stressed. When she asked if she could go I just couldn't say no. She said she would bring us some food later when they returned. You know, I think they kind of like each other. They do have some things in common; same school, growing up fast, faked memories, wow, and they have more in common than I thought." Willow giggled at that last statement and then turned to Wesley with a smile "Let's get to work. Xander said he would help he should be down soon."

Connor wasn't nervous at all when he asked Dawn to lunch. As a matter of fact he was feeling pretty confident until it was almost time to go and he hadn't found a place to take her yet. He began to pace the floor trying to rack his brain for some place that would be good. Gunn was watching him from the other side of the room. He was bored and decided to clean some of the weapons in the cabinet. That always soothed him when he was uptight. He couldn't help think that Connor really was Angel's son; watching him brood and pace the floor was defiantly a genetic trait.

"Man, what is you're problem? IF you do that much longer, you'll wear a whole in the floor." Connor suddenly stopped and looked at Gunn with a brow raised. "Huh, oh, sorry, it's just…… I asked Dawn out for lunch but I don't know were to take her. I was trying to think of a place close to here, but not a scanky one….. ya know. This neighborhood doesn't have that many decent restaurants, and I'm a little strapped for cash at the moment."

Gunn chuckled at little "Its ok bro, I know a great place that's near and they have pretty good food too. I use to take Fred there for breakfast all the time. Great pancakes, never really had lunch there but I'm sure it's all good." He remembered Gunn well but Gunn didn't remember 'the him' from before. He thought it was better that way, he and Gunn didn't get along that well before he was sent to live with the Reilly's. This way he could forge new friendships without the bad memories to get in the way. Gunn gave Connor the directions to the diner and he and Dawn left shortly after.

Dawn was so excited; she had not gone on a date since, well, since she went out with Janice and those guys who turned out to be vamps. She really liked Connor, he was sweet and cute and he treated her like she was important. They tried to be discreet though, not letting Angel and Buffy know that they were going on a date. They weren't sure how they would react but at the moment Dawn really didn't care. She was woman now and almost in college; so it was time for her to make her own choices, which right now seemed to be dating Angel's son.

When they reached the diner they got a booth in the back away from the other customers. There weren't many people in the cramped little place but they wanted to be alone. They ordered their food and sat there talking quietly. They talked about all they have lived through the past few years and then about the false memories they had been given. They felt somewhat closer now than they had before, and they were shocked that they had so much in common.

Connor started inching closer to her in the booth and with each pass Dawn felt her heart skip a beat. She was so attracted to this guy. How could he make her feel so scared and excited at the same time? If the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach right now were to escape they may fill the entire restaurant. She wanted to reach out and kiss him every time he smiled at her. As her thoughts wandered around wanting to kiss him more, she felt they should leave before she did something impulsive and scare him away. If she made the first move, maybe he would think she was easy or something. Then again maybe he didn't even feel the same. No way was she going to take that chance. She would just wait and see how things progressed. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Connor waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hello, Dawn, you still with me?" Connor giggled and put his hand back down slightly brushing it against hers.

"What, huh…….oh, I'm sorry I just……zoned for a second there. What were you saying?" Dawn was so embarrassed she knew her face was red as a beet.

"I said, we have been gone for two hours. Maybe we should be getting back soon. You did promise Willow food and if I think I know Xander now, he will jonesing for a burger right about now." Connor was trying to put her at ease; he could tell she was embarrassed.

Dawn just smiled and nodded her head. "Ok, you order the food and I will settle the bill." He then motioned for the waitress; they got the food, paid the bill, and started back for the hotel.

They were a block from home when Connor stopped suddenly. "Dawn, can I ask you a question?" He turned to her and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering. How do you feel about me? I mean do you like me…..like me? You know like I might be boyfriend material or do I seem like just…………a friend?" He couldn't stand the mixed signals he was getting from her. He thought she may like him but she seemed distant at lunch.

Dawn was utterly shocked, and for once in her life she was at a loss for words. The words were there just on the tip of her tongue but at the moment her mouth had ceased to function. In her mind she was screaming 'YES, I knew you felt them same' But her body didn't seem to be cooperating and all she could do was stare at him.

Connor couldn't take it anymore. She stood there in front of him with a look of sheer panic on her face and he thought she may take off screaming down the street at any moment. He needed to know if she felt the way he did and if she couldn't tell him than he would show her just what he meant. He set down the bags of food and walked up to her; grabbed her by the waist then looked deeply into her eyes once again. She gasped for air at his sudden touch, and before she could say anything he attacked her lips with his own.

She stiffened at first shocked at the sudden invasion of his lips upon hers but she finally relaxed and deepened the kiss. She parted her lips and invited his warm tongue in her mouth.

It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. She was so soft and smelled of fresh flowers, maybe it was the shampoo she used, but he loved it. They finally broke off the kiss both feeling the need to catch their breath. Dawn couldn't help but to let out a soft moan and Connor smiled at the sound.

"So, I guess good friends then?" Connor said in a whisper. Dawn opened her eyes to look at him. He was so gorgeous and the smile he was giving her now made her knees feel weak. The butterflies in her stomach felt like bats now and she could swear she heard ringing in her ears.

She smiled back at him and found that she had a large lump in her throat making it hard to even talk. She replied with a simple, "Ahum." They picked up the bags and walked back to the hotel hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn and Connor finally got back to the hotel just in time. Xander and Wesley were in the middle of a serious battle over who got the last donut in the box. Dawn thought she would never mess with Xander when it came to pastries of any kind.

They brought the food in and laid it on the table, then turned to run out the door but before they got too far Xander reached them, "And where would you be running off to so fast?"

Dawn knew her alone time with Connor was now over. There was no way she was getting out of research today. "Just to the kitchen to get you all some drinks, gees, where did you think I was going, Disney Land." Dawn knew how to get under Xander's skin and she just smirked and grabbed Connor on her way out of the library.

"So, are we really getting drinks, or do we make a run for it?" Connor was asking as they reached the lobby again.

"No, I think we should get drinks and get back to the library. I don't need Xander and Willow hunting us down later, and I really feel the need to help Wes right now." Dawn headed for the kitchen dragging Connor unwillingly along.

"Oh, I thought maybe we could take a walk together, you know, to talk a little, before you went back to work." Connor was asking her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sorry, as much as I would like to, I can't just leave them when they need me the most. I will try to get away later tonight; maybe we can take a talk then." Dawn had stopped walking and was now facing him.

Connor closed the distance between them, and put his arms around her to draw her in closer. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Then I will wait till tonight, but I will give you something to look forward to..." with that he looked at her with all the longing he had and leaned in to give her a kiss.

When his lips touched hers she felt a bolt of electricity run thru her entire body. She felt her knees get weak and if he kissed her much longer she might fall to the floor. He pulled away slowly and smiled at her, "I will see you tonight." And he walked away.

Dawn thought she would drop right there. She leaned against the wall for a few moments, it took everything she had not to run after him and kiss him again, but she had a job to do. If she learned anything from all the years of being a slayers sister, it's that you never walk away from a friend in need. She slowly walked to the kitchen to get the drinks.

Willow was waiting for Dawn to get back. She had a few spells she wanted to try and she needed Dawn to help her with the incantations. Dawn was learning very quickly and Willow was so happy she had someone to teach witchcraft. Dawn came into the room with a tray of drinks, sat them on the table, and then took a seat next to Willow.

"Okay Dawnie, I have a few spells here but I need a little help on the incantations. Take a look at these." Willow handed her a book and got up to stretch. She was starting to feel stiff from sitting at the table so long.

Andrew came in carrying a handful of books. Wesley hade sent him to his apartment with a list of books to bring back. He came in and dumped them on the table. His eyes lit up when he saw the bags of food, "Oh thank god, I was so starving, and did you get fries?"

They had been at it for hours, checking in books, making up spells and incantations, and it was getting late. Willow was getting worried that Wes wasn't sleeping, he looked terrible, dark circles under his eyes, stubble on his face, and his clothes looked like he had not changed in a few days. She decided it was enough for today, she would convince Wes to get some rest.

It took her a while but she finally talked him into going upstairs for a shower and some sleep. She told Dawn, Xander, and Andrew to do the same. Before she herself went to bed, she stopped to check on Angel and Buffy.

They had been missing since early that morning. She wasn't too surprised when Buffy answered the door draped in a sheet and shushing her. She said Angel was asleep and she didn't want to wake him. They chatted in the hall for all of three minutes and she was off to her room for some much needed rest.

Kennedy was waiting for her and she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. She loved Kennedy but she had a little too much energy for Willow sometimes. She did her best to appease her girlfriend and then fell fast asleep soon after. When she drifted to sleep she had a very weird, very vivid dream.

It was a dream, but also a memory. She dreamed of when the gang had brought Buffy back from the dead. They did the spell, she came back, and they were trying to find out if she brought a demon back with her from hell. She woke up right after they had made the demon corporeal and Buffy killed it. She jumped up out of the bed and ran down stairs to the library. She got her spell book and started flipping through the pages.

"Yes, I knew it."

She knocked on Dawn's door several times. Soft at first, then louder and louder, finally she opened the door and walked in. She looked around but Dawn was not there. She went downstairs in search for her. She checked the other girls' rooms but Dawn was nowhere to be found. The only person she found was a grouchy Spike, sitting in Angel's office watching the television and grumbling under his breath.

"Spike, have you seen Dawn? I have been looking everywhere for her. It's awful late for her to be out anywhere." Willow was really concerned, it wasn't like Dawn to leave and not tell anyone. "Yea, the bit ran off with that boy. You know, peaches kid, don't know if I like that kid yet." Spike sounded angry and Willow just shrugged it off.

"Well if you see her tell her I need her help with something very important." Spike lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag, "Right then, I'll just do that, if I see her that is." And he went back to watching T.V.

Willow knew she was on to something and she didn't want to wake Wesley just yet. She went in search of Illyria instead. If she still had a little Fred in her, she may be able to help fill in some blanks she had with her idea. When she couldn't find her either, she went to the lobby and flopped down on one of the couches. She put her head in her hands and let out a huge sigh.

Spike heard her come back in and plop down on the sofa. "Hey love, what's the problem?" He walked over and sat next to her.

"It's just, I finally think I have a solution to help Illyria and Fred, and no one is around to help me." She let out another big sigh and leaned back on the sofa.

"Well I don't know where the bit went, but if you're look-in for Blue, she left earlier to go kill something. She said she was bored and needed a bit of violence." Spike said as he lit another cigarette.

"That's just great, on the brink of brilliance here and no one to appreciate it." Willow was now getting tired. "Fine, I think I'll just go back to bed. Maybe a little rest will help with the brain flow anyway. Goodnight Spike."

Spike was tired of sitting around, waiting for something to happen. All they did was read in that stuffy library and leave him with babysitting the girls. Buffy and Angel had not left their room in days, and Gunn seemed to disappear also.

He said that he wanted to check on a friend on the other side of town. Some girl that was running a shelter for teens, Ann was her name. Spike just thought Gunn needed a break from all the teenage slayers running around the hotel lately. The sun was about to raise so Spike decided just to head up to his room.

He reached the end of the hall and was about to turn the corner when he heard a scream. It was coming from up higher in the hotel. He ran to the stairs that led to the roof. He flung the door open and jumped out on the gritty surface of the rooftop. He looked around franticly for the source of the screaming. He knew he recognized it, only Dawn could scream like that and he had to find her.

He turned back towards the door to see Buffy and Angel coming up the steps. They both got to the roof and quickly approached Spike. "Hey, did you see them?" Buffy said to Spike a little out of breath. "No, just got here myself love, maybe we should split up to cover the roof." Spike said as he headed off to the right. Buffy nodded her head and pointed to Angel to cover the other side, and she went strait ahead.

Just as Angel rounded the corner he spotted Connor fighting with a tall demon. It looked scaly and had a pink and red color to it. He ran in to help his son and yelled for Buffy.

She saw Angel and Connor fighting the demon and then spotted Dawn lying on the ground, she looked unconscious, and Buffy ran to her side. Spike finally came around and began to fight the demon as well. The demon knew he was out numbered and ran to the edge of the roof and jumped. They were all surprised when they looked over the edge to see the demon open his arms to reveal what looked like wings as he flew off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

After the demon disappeared into the night, all three men turned and walked back to Buffy and Dawn. Buffy was furious and began yelling at Connor immediately, "What the hell is going on Connor? What were you two doing up here at this time of night? You know it's too dangerous to be out alone."

She jumped up from Dawn and pointed her finger in his face. Connor backed up slowly, raising his hands in defense, "Hey, hold on now, we came up here earlier to talk and look at the stars. It got late and we fell asleep. You don't think I would do anything to put Dawn in danger do you? It's not like we went walking through the grave yard or anything."

He had that puppy dog look in his eye, just like his father and the sight made Buffy melt. She began to calm and asked the others for help to get Dawn to her room. Connor shooed them away and picked her up. Buffy was about to object but Angel quickly stopped her.

He carried Dawn to her room and laid her on her bed. They were worried that she had not woken up yet but just as Connor laid her down she began to open her eyes and lightly moan.

"Hey guys, I think she's waking up." Connor yelled. They all ran to the room just as Dawn began to sit up. Buffy dived for the bed and drew her sister into a hug that almost took her breath away.

"Buffy, I need to breath." Dawn muttered out. Buffy pulled away and smiled. "God Dawnie, don't scare me like that. What were you two doing up there anyway. We have a perfectly good atrium down stairs that you could have looked at the stars from. Jesus, you scared the shit out of me."

"God Buffy, act like we're ten or something. Smothering much? We are adults you know, eighteen here, and we never left the hotel." Dawn was getting very upset and what business was it of hers anyway?

"Fine, I'll stay out of it, but if you get hurt there will be hell to pay." And with that said Buffy strode out of the room dragging Angel with her.

"You worried us little bit, big sis is just looking out for ya. I'll shove off now, you know were to find me if you need me." Spike turned to leave and Dawn stopped him. "Thanks Spike, I will talk to her in the morning, ok?" Dawn gave Spike a hug and he left the room closing the door behind him. A few seconds later they heard a knock on the door. Connor opened it to find Spike standing there again, "Forgot to tell you bit, Red's look-in for ya, said it's important, just thought you should know."

Connor watched as Spike left, then turned to look at Dawn, "Well, that was…..well…intense is all I can think of." They both began to laugh.

"It wouldn't be my life if it wasn't." Dawn tried to spit out while giggling about the whole situation.

"Yea, I'm starting to think that drama is a family trait." Connor said as he sat next to Dawn on the bed. She knew exactly how he felt, because she felt the same way. The only thing she could think about was getting back to school to getting a break from the demon fighting world.

"I don't think your sister likes me very much anymore. I could smell the anger on her. I thought she was going to explode." Connor said with his head hung low.

"What do you mean you can smell her anger?" Dawn said with a look on her face that was totally puzzled.

"Um, yea, I can smell a lot of things. Fear, anger, deceit, lots of stuff. I can even smell how much you like me." Connor had a smug look on his face.

"Can I just say…. Ewe, that's just…..really gross. There are some things I think I would rather not know. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that you feel comfortable enough to share your secrets with me but that was definitely over sharing." Dawn sat back on the bed with her face drawn in like she was sucking on something sour.

By the time Buffy reached her room, she was steaming with anger. She wanted to punch Connor for putting Dawn in danger. Angel could tell she was getting angrier by the minute as he watched her storm into the room and flop down on the couch across from the bed.

"Buffy do you want to talk about it?" He knew she wanted to talk but he wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Your son is a total jerk. I mean what the hell was he thinking? They both should have known better. If he thinks that I won't kick his little ass he is sadly mistaken." Buffy leaned back and crossed her arms while turning to give Angel an icy glare.

"Look, are you angry because they were up there by themselves or that they were alone together?"

"What? No, I mean yes……I don't know. Don't you think it's a little weird that they are spending so much time together? Do you think they like each other?" She knew they did but it scared her that her sister would be dating the son of her lover. She felt like Connor should have been her son and not Darla's, and seeing her and Conner together freaked her out more than she wanted to admit.

"I think they do like each other, a lot in fact, and if they want to date it's not for us to decide. They are both adults now, even though I would have preferred to keep Connor a kid longer. He is old enough to make his own decisions on who he dates. Are you upset that your sister is dating, or that she is dating my son?"

"No, that's not it. It's just….strange is all, don't you think. I mean I just found out that he was your son, and I accept that, then all of a sudden he is dating my sister. I guess I am overreacting a little; I can be somewhat over protective when it comes to Dawnie. Connor is a great kid. I like him a lot, don't ever think I don't. I just went a little wiggy is all but I'm fine. No big."

Buffy sat back and stared off into space. She wanted to tell Angel how she really felt but she didn't want him to think she was being petty. Sure she liked Connor but she hoped he would be like family, not date her family.

The sun finally rose and slowly people began to filter into the kitchen. Willow had managed to get a little more sleep but was eagerly waiting for Wesley to come down to join them. She was surprised to see Buffy and Angel come in first. It had been days since the two had come up for air it seemed and Willow was disturbed by the look on Buffy's face.

"Hey Buff, good to see you. Is everything alright?" She asked her friend hoping it would be nothing.

"Morning Will everything is….. Peachy," Buffy tried to give her friend a small smile.

"I have some good news but I want to wait for Wes to come down before I tell everyone." Willow was smiling from ear to ear in hopes of making Buffy feel better.

Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Wesley finally arrived. He seemed well rested and approached the crowd with a smile, "Good morning everyone, I hope you all slept as well as I."

They all greeted him as he sat down next to Willow. "I'm glad you slept good Wes, I have some updates for you on our project. It seems I had a dream that awoke a memory and I am very excited to tell you about it. I had it last night and was almost tempted to wake you." Willow was almost bouncing in her seat as she spoke to him.

"That's marvelous Willow, please continue." Wesley's tried to convey his appreciation.

"Well I had a dream about when we brought Buffy back the last time. We thought she brought a demon back from hell with her and let me tell you that was way freaky; it was jumping into people making them do and say the craziest things. Like one time Dawnie breathed fire, and Buffy saw dead people in pictures….oh and Anya tried to cut her face off with a big..."

She was suddenly cut off as everyone yelled at once 'Willow'.

"Sorry guys, sometimes I get excited and go all whoosh. Anyway, what was I saying, oh yea, the jumping demon. So this demon or entity had no solid form so it had to jump into someone else's. With a spell we were able to make it corporeal and Buffy slayed it. Now I was thinking if we could separate Illyria and Fred then we could maybe use that spell to make Illyria corporeal. What do you think?"

The whole group was quiet for several minutes until Buffy broke the silence, "Ok I get the solid making part but how are you going to separate them exactly?"

"I was hoping Wes and Dawn could help me with that. Remember when that demon Toth separated Xander? He was split into two different people but they were both still Xander. If we could find the spell he used maybe we could use it to separate them, then make Illyria whole or corporeal or what ever, you know what I'm trying to say."

Wesley sat there staring at Willow then cleared his throat as he took off his glasses and started to clean them. "Yes, well, that would be an idea, which you have; um…… what demon was that again?"

Before anyone could say another word a loud crash was heard coming from upstairs followed by a horrible scream. They all began to frantically scan the room wondering where the awful screams were coming from.

Another scream was heard and Buffy jumped up immediately followed by Angel, Xander, and Wesley. "Dawn" Buffy yelled while she was running up the stairs followed by the rest of the gang.

Buffy flew the door open and darted into the room prepared to fight. Dawn was in the corner yelling for Connor who was hanging out the window. Angel ran towards him but was stopped by the sunlight spilling into the room. Buffy ran over to grab the dangling boy and screaming, 'Grab my hand Connor' Just as he grabbed for her hand a flying demon swooped in and snatched Connor from the window ledge.

Dawn ran towards the open window screaming, "Oh my god, Connor, NO!" She went to dive out the window after him just as Buffy pulled her back in and they both hit the floor hard.

Buffy held her as she began to sob uncontrollably crying Connor's name. "Don't worry Dawnie we will get him back, he is very strong he will be ok. Shush, it's going to be ok."

She looked over to see a distraught Angel hovering in the shadows near the door. She wanted to go to him but she was afraid to leave her sisters side. "We can't wait until dark Angel. I will take the girls and track this demon. We will get your son back. Do you hear me? I'm going to find him." She kept repeating this in Dawn's ear trying to calm her down and assure Angel that she would do just that.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy knew it was time to take charge in this situation. She needed to find Connor, and fast. What the hell was this demon and why did it want Connor so bad?

"Wesley, you take Willow, Xander, and Andrew down to the library and try to find out what kind of demon this is. Angel, you and Spike go gather the girls, tell them to be ready. I just need a minute alone with Dawn if you all don't mind." She then turned her attention to Dawn as they all exited her room.

"Are you ok? Sit down for a minute please." She ushered Dawn over to the bed. "Try not to worry too much. He is a very powerful boy, I'm sure he can hold his own. We will find him."

"We were just talking and bam, that thing came busting through the window. It was like it knew were to find him or something. I don't get it; did he have a homing device or something? I really like him Buffy, please don't let anything happen to him." Dawn laid her head on Buffy's shoulder and cried. She looked up at Buffy and wiped her face suddenly giving a look of sheer determination. She abruptly shot up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked, puzzled at her sisters quick turn around.

"I have to do something or I might go crazy up here, I'm going to help research this demon thing so you can kick its ass back to hell or where ever it came from." Dawn had that determined look in her eyes and Buffy felt proud. He little sister was growing into a powerful woman.

The girls were all assembled in the lobby waiting for Buffy. She followed Dawn down the steps and walked to the weapons cabinet. She handed several weapons out to the girls, "Ok girls, we've got a mission. All I know is that we have an ugly pink looking demon that flew off with Angel's son. We break into two groups and sweep the surrounding area. Keep in contact every fifteen minutes, Kennedy you take your group to the right and I'll take mine to the left. Keep me posted."

She handed Kennedy a cell phone as they headed for the door. Just as Buffy was about to lead her group out Angel called to her, "Buffy wait, what can we do? I can't just sit here and wait for the sun to go down."

Buffy's heart broke at the look on his face. "You and Spike hit the sewers; let me know if you find anything, and be careful." Buffy gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door.

"Alright Peaches, guess it's you and me huh." Spike grabbed a broad sword and threw one at Angel as they headed towards the basement and into the sewers.

Connor was finally coming to. His head ached and when he tried to reach up to touch it, he noticed that he couldn't move his hands. He heard the sounds of the chains clacking as he tried again to raise his arms.

It was in was very dark but he could see the flicker of a few candles that were lit in the corner of the room. He tried shaking his head to clear his vision, and check around the room to see if he could find out were he was. Nothing seemed familiar. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to see if he heard any voices or maybe some hint of sound that would tell him where he may be. He listened for a few minutes and did hear voices off in the distance but the sound was so far away he couldn't make anything out.

He tried to remember how he got there but his mind instantly thought of Dawn. He remembered sitting on the bed and talking with her, then all of a sudden a demon came flying through the window.

He jumped up and tried to knock the beast back through the window but it moved out of the way just in time. It then moved towards Dawn and he jumped over the bed in front of her. He did a roundhouse kick knocking the demon backwards but it quickly recovered. He started to punch and kick and was slowly starting to back it towards the window again. Just as he was about to make the final blow the demon blew a red powder in his eyes causing him to drop to his knees instantly.

He vision blurred then everything suddenly went black. Dawn must have been so scared. He wondered if the demon hurt or killed her or worse yet, maybe she was being held there as well. He knew that he needed to get out of here and find out what happened to her.

Both groups of slayers had been searching for over an hour and no traces of Connor or the demon had been found. Buffy called Angel several times to find demon hot spots around the city that he may know of but so far they turned up nothing.

She decided it was time to check in with the watchers and find out what kind of demon they have been chasing. When she called the hotel, she wasn't at all surprised that Andrew was the one to answer. "Angel Investigations, we help the homeless."

"Andrew please, if you're going to answer the phone do it right. It's 'we help the helpless' you ninny not homeless. Put Willow on the phone." Buffy had no time to play with Andrew right now she just needed to find out what she was fighting. Andrew handed the phone to Willow and walked away mumbling something about never getting to have any fun.

"Hey Buff, find anything demony to fight?"

"No, just checking in to see what you guys found out."

"Right, ok, we are dealing with a lower level demon here Buff; these guys are like dummies for hire. They are powerful but very stupid and don't do anything on their own. Seems someone out there has hired some lackeys to do their dirty work. We think we have a spell that can locate Connor but we need Angel back here to do it. His blood is the key; we can't do it without him. If we do this successfully we can call you while your out and you can get to Connor faster."

"Sure Will, I'll call him right now. Let me know as soon as possible, ok." Buffy hung up and dialed Angel right away. She knew the longer it took to find Connor the worse it could be. Angel was just getting used to being at piece with his demon but that side of him could emerge and take over if he was sent over the edge.

Angel made it back to the hotel in record time with Spike following slowly behind. They had the spell ready and as soon as he arrived, Willow got the blood from Angel and went to work. He watched as Dawn, Willow, and Wesley gathered around a map of LA and began to chant. He looked at Dawn closely. She looked so sad and his heart broke for her. He loved Connor and he could tell that Dawn felt the same; they just needed him home and safe.

They began chanting and a soft glow began to form over the map. Dawn and Willow blew a dust over the map and the glowing light struck the map. It lit up the location and Angel started dialing Buffy's number.

He was being held in a building down near the boardwalk in Venice Beach. It was on the other side of the city were the sewers didn't reach and there was no way he could get there until sundown.

Connor still sat alone in the room waiting for something or someone to show up. All he could think about was getting to Dawn. The door began to open and he squinted at the bright light that filtered through the open doorway. He heard the door shut and tried to adjust his eyes to the dark room again. He knew someone was in the room with him now but he still couldn't see who it was.

Buffy was getting anxious, and she needed to get to that building as soon as possible. The sun wouldn't be down for a few more hours and she needed to find Connor before Angel got there. She wondered who would want to kidnap Connor in the first place. Not many people knew of Connor's true identity. This made Buffy very uneasy and she tried to think of who could get that kind of information. She decided that they needed help and called the one person she knew had good connections, Giles.

On the trip down to Venice she called her watcher to fill him in on all that had happened the past few weeks. He said nothing during her conversation but when she got to the part about Dawn and Connor, she swore she heard him cleaning his glasses and mutter 'good lord' and 'bloody hell' which made her smile.

It took them over a half hour to get to the beach in all the traffic and she stood at the corner waiting for the others to arrive.

She thought about how hard she was on Connor. When she found them on the roof, and thought Dawn was hurt, she was furious and she lashed out at him. She hoped there would be time to make it up. She was so deep in thought that the sound of her cell phone ringing startled her. "Hello," she said very quickly. "Oh thank god, Giles, good news, and now please."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure Buffy but I think you may be dealing with Wolfram and Heart. No one is supposed to know who Connor is and the only ones are your group and that lawyer firm. I think they may be trying to get even some how with Angel. Naturally that would mean going after the ones that mean the most to him. If it is in fact W & H, you must be extremely careful. Angel may have hurt them but they are still very powerful. I'd rather think it would be wise for you to wait until sundown when Angel and Spike can assist you. They know these people and how they work."

"Alright Giles, I'll wait for the Calvary but I don't like it. Thanks for the help." Buffy was a little sarcastic when she said this, true she was grateful for the help but she was still mad at him for not telling her about Fred.

Kennedy arrived and Buffy called Angel to let him know what Giles had said. She told him where to meet them and they waited for sundown.

Buffy was glad to see them finally show up and they came up with a plan to enter the building. They split into three groups and headed into the building. They were not surprised when they ran into demons and vampires walking the halls. Angel started to track the scent of his son and headed further up.

Connor was sitting in the chair finally adjusting his eye sight to the surroundings. He noticed a figure standing by the door. It was dressed in a long black robe with a hood on that disguised its face. He struggled in the chair once more hoping to loosen his bonds but it was of no use.

The figure stalked around the room making Connor feel unsettled. He had all he could take and lashed out at the figure the only way he could, "Hey freak, wanna tell me what I'm doing here." The creature stopped moving and turned towards Connor. "All will be revealed once your father gets here."

They fought hard on each floor trying to get to the room that held Connor. When they reached the top floor of the building, Angel knew that his son was near. From both ends of the hallway they fought off demons and vampires. Once they cleared the area, they began to check all the rooms. When they reached the final room they knew he had to be in there. They braced themselves for what may lay behind the door. Angel counted to three and kicked the door down.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel kicked the door as hard as he could. It flew off its hinges a sailed across the room nearly missing Connor who was still chained to the chair. Angel cautiously stepped into the room. The rest of the gang followed in behind and all took a step back once they seen Connor in the chair and a tall figure standing behind him.

The man began to chant and you could see a strange blue colored mist begin to surround the boy. Angel then started to approach his son again and the man spoke to him, "It is time vampire, for your son to know his true nature." Then the man said something in Latin and disappeared.

Angel ran to Connor who was now slumped over in the chair. Angel lifted his head and Connor gave him a small smile. He looked exhausted, like he had been fighting to get out of that chair for days. Angel broke the chains that bound him and Connor flopped to the floor. He tried to stand but couldn't get to his feet. It seemed that all his strength had been drained from him.

"Did you know that guy dad?" Angel just shook his head no and promptly picked Connor up and walked out of the room. The gang followed suite and they headed back to the hotel.

Buffy called back to the hotel to inform the rest of the group that they had found Connor and were bringing him home. She knew Dawn was worried and she could hear her sister let out a deep breath when she told her the news. Buffy was happy when they got into the car and Connor asked about Dawn right away.

Angel didn't speak a word on the ride back to the hotel; he just sat there next to his son with a blank expression on his face. Buffy thought she could hear his mind turning over the events that just occurred and she found herself wondering what kind of magic the stranger had used on his son. They would fill in Wesley and Willow as soon as they got back. In the mean time, she would go with Angel to question informants of who the stranger may have been.

Dawn was standing out front of the Hyperion when they arrived, and seemed both excited and scared to see Connor. She had been pacing back and fourth in front of the entrance since Buffy had called. She ran to the car and pulled the door open. Connor looked up at her and smiled, she could feel her body starting to relax just at the sight of him.

While the others were gone, Willow told Wesley the rest of her dream and the plans she had. He seemed happy with her plans and they began to work on the spells needed for the transformation. She had sent Andrew and Xander out to buy the necessary ingredients. They knew Dawn would not be of any help at the moment, all she could do was pace and worry about Connor. Willow thought she was so much like Buffy in that respect.

As Angel and Buffy came into the library to fill them in on the mission, Illyria and Spike came into the hotel with the rest of the girls. They discussed the mission and the mysterious man or demon. Angel told Wesley that they were going out to roust some of his old informants to see what he could find out. Wesley agreed and he and Willow continued with their plans.

Just as Buffy and Angel tried to leave Spike stopped them, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out Spike, we need to find out who is after my son." Angel spat back at Spike.

"And what, you're going to leave me here to baby sit, again? No, bugger that. I'm going with you; you're not leaving me here while you're out having all the fun." Spike ran up to them and they all walked out the door.

Wesley then turned to Willow, "Shall we get started then?" He asked her with a smile on his face. He finally felt as though they were actually going to be able to do something for Fred. "Yes, lets." Willow said as she put her arm around Wesley's and they walked into the library.

It was almost an hour before Xander and Andrew arrived with the supplies they needed. He grabbed the bags from them and told Willow to fill them in on what they were going to do.

"Xander, can you please go up and see if Dawn will join us for a little while. I really need her for some of these spells and I'm sure Connor can rest without her standing watch for a few hours. I think Kennedy will watch over him if that makes her feel better." She was worried sick after he was taken and she had not left his side since they brought him back.

"Sure thing Wills, be back in a jiffy."

It took some convincing to get Dawn away from Connor but after several minutes of making her feel bad about not helping Fred. She changed her mind and went with Xander. Kennedy agreed to stay with Connor and Dawn felt somewhat secure that he at least had a slayer watching over him.

"Ok, I'm here and I'm ready for the casting." Dawn said cheerily as she entered the library.

"Great Dawnie, sit over here with me and go over this list of ingredients. We need to get started and you are pretty good with the mixing." Willow said as she handed Dawn several sheets of spells.

"Wes, would you go and get Illyria. It's time we told her what we plan to do and make sure she's on board with it. I'd hate to do all this work to have her back out on us." Wesley was sure that she would agree to do it. He was slightly worried about how she would react without human feelings. Would she be evil? Would she be the same? All he knew was he wanted Fred back and now he also could have Illyria as well, it seemed like a good thing.

He found her sitting in the courtyard talking to the jasmine growing on the vine. She did this quite often and it made him wonder how she could dislike humans but have a loving relationship with plants. He watched her for several minutes before approaching her. "I hope I'm not disturbing you? Willow and I have found something that I would like to share with you. Will you come to the library to discuss it?" She did not acknowledge his presence, and continued to rub her hands across the flowers. After a minute she got up and walked into the hotel.

"What is this matter you wish to discuss?" Illyria questioned.

"We may have found a way to separate you from your shell as you wish to call it." Wesley answered in a harsh tone.

"You wish to take my shell from me. I do not understand, you want me dead, I thought you have grown fond of my presence?" Illyria looked at Wes with her head cocked to the side. She had the look of a caged animal and he thought she may sprint from the room at any moment.

"NO, it's not like that, we only wish for you both to have a shell. Do you understand?"

"Very well, proceed with your analogy, I will hear it." Wes let out a breath he had been holding in and nodded to Willow to explain.

It took Willow two times to explain everything to the former god, but after a few nods of encouragement from Wesley and much detail, she finally agreed to try the spell. They sorted everything out and decided to wait until Spike, Angel and Buffy came back just in case.

Dawn called Buffy and filled her in on the situation and asked her to come home as soon as she could. Angel argued at first but then thought of having Fred back had soon changed his mind.

Dawn, Willow, Wesley, and Andrew set up a circle with candles. All the spell ingredients were ready and they sat down with Illyria in the center.

"Ok, the first thing we are going to do is separate Fred from Illyria. This will leave Illyria as a ghost like entity. Once she is separated, we need to give her form with the second spell. We must not break the circle at any time until the rituals are complete. I need Buffy, Spike, and Angel to stand guard and make sure we are not disturbed. Is everybody ready?" Willow took charge and got it all started. "Good, let's get the magic ball a rolen, shall we."

They began to chant the first spell. Everything seemed to going according to plan. They could see Fred standing there and it was like Illyria was stepping out of her body. Swirls of different colored lights were surrounding them. After they were completely separate, they began the second spell. It didn't look like it was working and Wesley was starting to panic.

His palms were sweating and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck begin to rise. Dawn began to say something in Latin then threw herbs into the urn in the circle. The chanting continued but it didn't look any like they were making any progress.

Then a warm wind began to swirl around the room and Willow's hair began to change to a bright white color as she began to chant above the rest. She thru her head back and shouted, "Solid."

It was then that Illyria began to take form. She looked like Fred but slowly her face began to change the she grew a foot taller. When the spell was finished Illyria and Fred both fell to the ground at the same time. Willow fell backwards on the floor and began to giggle loudly.

Wesley became frantic, "Mother of god, are they dead?"

Willow sat up on one elbow, "No Wes, just tired, if you were just ripped in half you would be kind of pooped."

He was not convinced, and got up and approached the two women lying on the floor. He reached his hand out and checked for a pulse on both of them. He hung his head, "Oh, thank god….. Bloody hell."

Willow shook her head and turned to Dawn, "I think you can go check on Connor now. Our work here is done."

Wesley asked Angel and Spike to help him carry the girls up to a room. They slept on the bed and Wesley sat in the chair across from them just to keep an eye for a while. He felt if they woke he wanted to be the first to answer any questions they might have.

Illyria was the first to wake. She rubbed her head for a few seconds then bolted strait up in bed. She began to search the room with her eyes.

"Your fine, look you even have your own shell." Wesley tried to reassure her.

"Yes, I feel different. Not constrained, I feel my own thoughts. Is the shell alive?" Illyria acted as though she missed Fred. She had not been on her own and it felt strange to her.

"She if fine, I hope anyway. She is still sleeping." Wesley was glad Illyria was ok but now he worried for Fred. What if there wasn't enough of her left to get back? What if she woke up and was like a zombie or worse what if she stayed in a coma state?

"I felt the separation; I think she held on with great force inside. It may take a while for her to let go and come back. Do not worry so Wesley, I believe you will have your Fred back soon."

Wesley felt as though some of Fred's humanity must have stayed with Illyria. "Yes, let's hope so. I think you should still rest, that spell was powerful and you need to gather your strength." Illyria nodded and lay back down next to Fred. Wesley walked back over to the chair and settled down. It would be a long night but he was hopeful that in the morning, the love of his life would be back to stay.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel kicked the door as hard as he could. It flew off its hinges a sailed across the room nearly missing Connor who was still chained to the chair. Angel cautiously stepped into the room. The rest of the gang followed in behind and all took a step back once they seen Connor in the chair and a tall figure standing behind him.

The man began to chant and you could see a strange blue colored mist begin to surround the boy. Angel then started to approach his son again and the man spoke to him, "It is time vampire, for your son to know his true nature." Then the man said something in Latin and disappeared.

Angel ran to Connor who was now slumped over in the chair. Angel lifted his head and Connor gave him a small smile. He looked exhausted, like he had been fighting to get out of that chair for days. Angel broke the chains that bound him and Connor flopped to the floor. He tried to stand but couldn't get to his feet. It seemed that all his strength had been drained from him.

"Did you know that guy dad?" Angel just shook his head no and promptly picked Connor up and walked out of the room. The gang followed suite and they headed back to the hotel.

Buffy called back to the hotel to inform the rest of the group that they had found Connor and were bringing him home. She knew Dawn was worried and she could hear her sister let out a deep breath when she told her the news. Buffy was happy when they got into the car and Connor asked about Dawn right away.

Angel didn't speak a word on the ride back to the hotel; he just sat there next to his son with a blank expression on his face. Buffy thought she could hear his mind turning over the events that just occurred and she found herself wondering what kind of magic the stranger had used on his son. They would fill in Wesley and Willow as soon as they got back. In the mean time, she would go with Angel to question informants of who the stranger may have been.

Dawn was standing out front of the Hyperion when they arrived, and seemed both excited and scared to see Connor. She had been pacing back and fourth in front of the entrance since Buffy had called. She ran to the car and pulled the door open. Connor looked up at her and smiled, she could feel her body starting to relax just at the sight of him.

While the others were gone, Willow told Wesley the rest of her dream and the plans she had. He seemed happy with her plans and they began to work on the spells needed for the transformation. She had sent Andrew and Xander out to buy the necessary ingredients. They knew Dawn would not be of any help at the moment, all she could do was pace and worry about Connor. Willow thought she was so much like Buffy in that respect.

As Angel and Buffy came into the library to fill them in on the mission, Illyria and Spike came into the hotel with the rest of the girls. They discussed the mission and the mysterious man or demon. Angel told Wesley that they were going out to roust some of his old informants to see what he could find out. Wesley agreed and he and Willow continued with their plans.

Just as Buffy and Angel tried to leave Spike stopped them, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out Spike, we need to find out who is after my son." Angel spat back at Spike.

"And what, you're going to leave me here to baby sit, again? No, bugger that. I'm going with you; you're not leaving me here while you're out having all the fun." Spike ran up to them and they all walked out the door.

Wesley then turned to Willow, "Shall we get started then?" He asked her with a smile on his face. He finally felt as though they were actually going to be able to do something for Fred. "Yes, lets." Willow said as she put her arm around Wesley's and they walked into the library.

It was almost an hour before Xander and Andrew arrived with the supplies they needed. He grabbed the bags from them and told Willow to fill them in on what they were going to do.

"Xander, can you please go up and see if Dawn will join us for a little while. I really need her for some of these spells and I'm sure Connor can rest without her standing watch for a few hours. I think Kennedy will watch over him if that makes her feel better." She was worried sick after he was taken and she had not left his side since they brought him back.

"Sure thing Wills, be back in a jiffy."

It took some convincing to get Dawn away from Connor but after several minutes of making her feel bad about not helping Fred. She changed her mind and went with Xander. Kennedy agreed to stay with Connor and Dawn felt somewhat secure that he at least had a slayer watching over him.

"Ok, I'm here and I'm ready for the casting." Dawn said cheerily as she entered the library.

"Great Dawnie, sit over here with me and go over this list of ingredients. We need to get started and you are pretty good with the mixing." Willow said as she handed Dawn several sheets of spells.

"Wes, would you go and get Illyria. It's time we told her what we plan to do and make sure she's on board with it. I'd hate to do all this work to have her back out on us." Wesley was sure that she would agree to do it. He was slightly worried about how she would react without human feelings. Would she be evil? Would she be the same? All he knew was he wanted Fred back and now he also could have Illyria as well, it seemed like a good thing.

He found her sitting in the courtyard talking to the jasmine growing on the vine. She did this quite often and it made him wonder how she could dislike humans but have a loving relationship with plants. He watched her for several minutes before approaching her. "I hope I'm not disturbing you? Willow and I have found something that I would like to share with you. Will you come to the library to discuss it?" She did not acknowledge his presence, and continued to rub her hands across the flowers. After a minute she got up and walked into the hotel.

"What is this matter you wish to discuss?" Illyria questioned.

"We may have found a way to separate you from your shell as you wish to call it." Wesley answered in a harsh tone.

"You wish to take my shell from me. I do not understand, you want me dead, I thought you have grown fond of my presence?" Illyria looked at Wes with her head cocked to the side. She had the look of a caged animal and he thought she may sprint from the room at any moment.

"NO, it's not like that, we only wish for you both to have a shell. Do you understand?"

"Very well, proceed with your analogy, I will hear it." Wes let out a breath he had been holding in and nodded to Willow to explain.

It took Willow two times to explain everything to the former god, but after a few nods of encouragement from Wesley and much detail, she finally agreed to try the spell. They sorted everything out and decided to wait until Spike, Angel and Buffy came back just in case.

Dawn called Buffy and filled her in on the situation and asked her to come home as soon as she could. Angel argued at first but then thought of having Fred back had soon changed his mind.

Dawn, Willow, Wesley, and Andrew set up a circle with candles. All the spell ingredients were ready and they sat down with Illyria in the center.

"Ok, the first thing we are going to do is separate Fred from Illyria. This will leave Illyria as a ghost like entity. Once she is separated, we need to give her form with the second spell. We must not break the circle at any time until the rituals are complete. I need Buffy, Spike, and Angel to stand guard and make sure we are not disturbed. Is everybody ready?" Willow took charge and got it all started. "Good, let's get the magic ball a rolen, shall we."

They began to chant the first spell. Everything seemed to going according to plan. They could see Fred standing there and it was like Illyria was stepping out of her body. Swirls of different colored lights were surrounding them. After they were completely separate, they began the second spell. It didn't look like it was working and Wesley was starting to panic.

His palms were sweating and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck begin to rise. Dawn began to say something in Latin then threw herbs into the urn in the circle. The chanting continued but it didn't look any like they were making any progress.

Then a warm wind began to swirl around the room and Willow's hair began to change to a bright white color as she began to chant above the rest. She thru her head back and shouted, "Solid."

It was then that Illyria began to take form. She looked like Fred but slowly her face began to change the she grew a foot taller. When the spell was finished Illyria and Fred both fell to the ground at the same time. Willow fell backwards on the floor and began to giggle loudly.

Wesley became frantic, "Mother of god, are they dead?"

Willow sat up on one elbow, "No Wes, just tired, if you were just ripped in half you would be kind of pooped."

He was not convinced, and got up and approached the two women lying on the floor. He reached his hand out and checked for a pulse on both of them. He hung his head, "Oh, thank god….. Bloody hell."

Willow shook her head and turned to Dawn, "I think you can go check on Connor now. Our work here is done."

Wesley asked Angel and Spike to help him carry the girls up to a room. They slept on the bed and Wesley sat in the chair across from them just to keep an eye for a while. He felt if they woke he wanted to be the first to answer any questions they might have.

Illyria was the first to wake. She rubbed her head for a few seconds then bolted strait up in bed. She began to search the room with her eyes.

"Your fine, look you even have your own shell." Wesley tried to reassure her.

"Yes, I feel different. Not constrained, I feel my own thoughts. Is the shell alive?" Illyria acted as though she missed Fred. She had not been on her own and it felt strange to her.

"She if fine, I hope anyway. She is still sleeping." Wesley was glad Illyria was ok but now he worried for Fred. What if there wasn't enough of her left to get back? What if she woke up and was like a zombie or worse what if she stayed in a coma state?

"I felt the separation; I think she held on with great force inside. It may take a while for her to let go and come back. Do not worry so Wesley, I believe you will have your Fred back soon."

Wesley felt as though some of Fred's humanity must have stayed with Illyria. "Yes, let's hope so. I think you should still rest, that spell was powerful and you need to gather your strength." Illyria nodded and lay back down next to Fred. Wesley walked back over to the chair and settled down. It would be a long night but he was hopeful that in the morning, the love of his life would be back to stay.


	13. Chapter 13

Fred was sitting alone, alone in a somewhat dark place. She didn't remember how she got there or even how long she had been sitting there. All she remembered was being sick and at home with Wesley holding her tight.

She knew she was dying and there was nothing anyone could do for her. She felt so helpless and in terrible pain. It was the worst feeling in the world, to know you are dying, and are unable to stop the impending doom just helplessly waiting for it to happen.

She felt worse for Wesley having to watch her slowly disappear. He wanted to help her so badly but there was nothing that could be done. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she would be ok and that if anything the time they had spent together was a blessing. The thing that scared her the most was that she would not be able to say goodbye to her parents.

She had been in this place for a long time, or so she thought. Actually, she had no idea just how long she had been there. So time seemed to be unimportant after all, like this is were she was supposed to be so why care about time. She sat and thought about all the things that had happened in her life.

It was as if she was supposed to be doing something but she could not think of what it was. Every once in a while she felt like she could see things happening, like it was her but it wasn't. She saw these things happening and had strong feelings about what she should do and then things just seemed to...go that way. She thought it was like watching a soap opera of her life and directing it from afar. Dreams are what they felt like to her, but often she wished it were really her doing them.

At one point she finally remembered that her body had been taken over by an Old One. She was suppose to be gone, her body to be used by this god and her soul dead. So why was she here in this place? What was going on with her body? Why if her soul was gone would she be sitting in this dark place all alone?

She felt this Old One enter her body, like she had something shoved hard into a small space and there was no place left for her except this spot; a tiny dark spot that showed her small glimpses of her life but was it really her life that she was seeing?

Then all of a sudden things changed. The small cramped and darkened place she was slowly began to widen and brighten. She thought it was time for her to move on to heaven or where ever you go when you die. Like some angel would come and guide her to the gates of the Promised Land.

After exploring around, she found that besides the brightness she was now experiencing, nothing else had really changed. She looked for a door or passageway or anyplace to get out of there. She just wandered around aimlessly for what seemed like days. That was when she felt the concept of time truly hit her. How long had she actually been wandering around in this endless space? How long had she huddled in the dark? She thought at one point she heard someone calling her name but she could never truly reach them. It was eerie and for the first time since she got there she felt fear and loneliness.

As her frustration began to build, she once again thought she heard someone calling her name. She follow the sound of the light voice calling her name. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a bright light. It started as a small glimmer then began to grow brighter and brighter.

Everything in this place was dull and had no color or form, so when the pretty pink light started she felt drawn to it. Then the light flashed and she closed her eyes at the severe brightness of it. When she opened her eyes she got the shock of her life. There was a woman standing in front of her. She got so excited that she ran to the woman and instantly grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Oh my god!... How did you get here? I am so glad to see you." She backed away finally and greeted her friend with a bright smile. "Sorry, it's just…… I haven't seen you in like……forever, I mean it could be forever because time has no meaning here though you could track it if you had something to time it but o'well...no pen." She giggled at her friend.

"No problem Fred, I'm kind of glad to see you too. Say you about ready to get out of hear or what?" She asked her smiling brightly.

"Oh, yes, of course I am. Are you here to take me to heaven with you? I mean I know your dead and all so I figure it must be time for me since..well you know me being dead and all." Fred was sad about going to heaven but happy that Cordelia was the one to guide her.

"No Fred, you have the wrong idea. I know I'm all with the dead and everything but your not. I mean, well its hard to explain, I am here to guide you back to reality. You're not dead just…. lost in a small corner of your own mind. When Illyria took over your body, your soul was not supposed to survive, but it did. Something happened when she took over your body, she got your body but your soul was sent here. This place is special, you had such a strong will to live that the PTB decided to give your mind this recess to save you. They knew that with the right people helping, you would one day be able to reclaim that which was once yours. That's how they put it anyway, what ever, I don't really get it but it's time to go home Fred, all your friends are waiting for you. You have a lot more work ahead of you so let's get a move on, ok?" Cordy knew Fred would understand.

"Ooook, I kind of get it…..I think. So, what you're trying to tell me is that I get my body back. I get to go home and you don't. I hardly think that's fair Cordy." Fred was happy but sad at the same time. She wanted Cordy back and she knew that it was not going to happen for her friend.

"Awe, that's so sweet Fred and I love you too. I did everything I was suppose to do in life and the only reason for me to ever want to go back would be…… well, shopping on Rodeo drive sounds peachy. It's ok Fred, I like were I am now, and for perc's I get to help my friends every once in a while." Cordy was happy to be able to help her friend out. She knew that most things were out of her control but when she could convince them to let her, she would lend a helping hand.

"Alright, I guess it's time then, so what do I need to do?" Fred smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Well, all you have to do is walk thru that door." Cordy pointed over Fred's shoulder.

"Wow where did that come from? I have been walking around here forever and I never saw it." Fred turned around to see where she was pointing.

"Yea, that was the point of my coming here. You are so smart Fred but sometimes you can be really dumb." Cordy missed this, joking with her friend in tense situations. It put a huge smile on her face, and when Fred turned back to give her a mean stare for the comment Cordy grabbed a hold of her. She hugged Fred for a long moment then gently released her.

"It was good to see you Fred. I know everything will be ok. Please tell the gang I love and miss them and for gods' sake try and stay out of trouble. I won't always be able to bail you all out of these messes you know."

Fred smiled, gave her another hug before she walked towards the doorway. Just as Fred reached the opening she heard Cordy yell behind her, "Oh, and Fred, tell Angel I said that everything is as it should be." With another bright flash Cordy was gone. Fred lightly laughed and walked thru the door with her eyes closed shut.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the white ceiling in the room they had put her in. Wesley had left moments before to visit the restroom. She adjusted her eyes and began to look around. She was in what looked like a hotel room. It was similar to the room she had at the Hyperion. She sat up slowly and put her feet on the ground. It was so nice to feel something solid again. It felt like years since she had breathed, or smelled, or even touched anything. She wondered were everyone was, so she strolled over to the door and out into the hallway.

She looked up and down the hallway until she finally realized she was at the Hyperion. All of a sudden she heard a scream from behind her and she jumped and turned around quickly to see that it was Wes. He walked out of the bathroom and saw her standing in the doorway. In his utter shock, he screamed as he ran towards her. She smiled and held out her arms to welcome him. He ran to her and locked his arms securely around her and let out a whimper.

"Bloody hell woman, you nearly caused me a heart attack." Wesley finally said right before he captured her mouth in a heated kiss. She was caught off guard by the sudden feel of his hot lips on hers but as soon as he began to rub his tongue across her lips she parted her mouth and allowed him access. The kiss was hot and full of longing passion that it nearly took her breath away. She never wanted to let him go ever again.

They kissed until Fred felt like she may pass out. She wasn't sure if it was the longing for Wes or the overwhelming feeling of hunger that was doing it. She stumbled a little and Wes steadied her, "Are you ok darling. Thank god you woke, I was afraid that you may never regain consciousness." Wesley was trying to be calm but he was screaming on the inside. He wanted to bellow to the heavens that his love was alive and ok but he was afraid he may scare her.

"I'm fine Wes, just a little hungry. Any tacos lying around here anywhere?" Fred smiled and gave him another peck on the lips.

"Right, it has been some time since you ate real food. I will run to the kitchen and see what I can whip up. You may want to rest; as soon as the gang hears you're awake you will have a room full. I will inform Angel then go get you something to eat. Be back momentarily love." Wesley then walked her over to the bed, kissed her, and left the room in search of his friends.

It didn't take Wesley long to locate the rest of the gang. By the time he reached the end of the hallway he could hear Angel and Spike in a shouting match. It was common for them and usually he didn't pay too much attention to it. They never really argued about anything important.

As per usual, he reached the top of the steps and saw them sparing in the lobby and having the usual argument. He also saw Buffy and Illyria sitting on the couch watching the two fight, well, argue and spar at the same time. It amused him and he giggled to himself as he watched the two women watch the men with a similar look on their faces.

It was a strange look, like a cross between confused and funny at the same time. He stood there and watched for a few minutes before slowly descending the steps. "Good afternoon all, I see we are a little bored today." They all turned to look at a happy Wesley coming down the stairs.

Angel took that as a good sign and asked "Is she awake? Can we go see her?"

"Yes she is, and please do. I am sure that she will be happy to see you all. Any idea where Gunn has run off to? I would like him to know about Fred." Wesley was so happy that he didn't think anything could ruin his mood.

"No, haven't seen Charlie boy in days. He must o' found a sweet crib to crash." Spike said as he walked to the weapons cabinet to put his sword away. He walked over to Angel and took his sword from him, "Hey Peaches, maybe you should go see her first. Don't want to rush all in at once you know. Had to be one hell of a ride getting back into that body and all, let us know when you're finished." Spike took the weapon and nodded his head at his sire.

Angel walked up to the door and lightly knocked. He waited to hear his invitation in order to walk into her room. It didn't take long before he heard, "Come in Angel, you're always welcome here." He smiled and opened the door.

He didn't have the words to describe how happy he was to see her again so he picked up her hand and kissed it.

She smiled at him and turned her head to the side, "What was that? Come here you big softy." And she grabbed him for a big hug. When they parted Angel was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, don't get too happy on me now, I don't need another episode of Angelus fun again." Fred laughed as she said this to him.

"A lot has changed since you have been gone Fred, my permeate soul for one." She nearly jumped out of the bed when he stated this which made him laugh even harder.

"HOLLY SHIT……are you joking?" Fred was totally shocked. How did they do it?

"Very serious, my soul is one thing I would never joke about." She knew he was serious, and she couldn't help but to grab him and hug him all over again.

"Angel, I am so happy for you. I haven't told Wes yet, but, when I was asleep Cordy came to see me. She was so beautiful; I wish you could have seen her. She told me to tell you that everything is as it should be, but honestly at the time I wasn't sure why she said it." Fred wanted to tell Angel that while they were alone.

"Thanks Fred, I am glad she was there to help you, sometimes I feel like she is always there watching over us. I think maybe you should rest now; there will be time to catch you up on everything later. For the time being you have several friends who want a chance to see you." With that said Angel kissed Fred on top of her head and left the room.

Fred was so happy to be home, yes she had lots of questions for everyone but at least now she felt she had the time to do it. She lay back on the bed and rested her eyes. She felt happy and at peace, Cordy was right, everything was as it should be.


End file.
